Conquistarte
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Después de que me nalgueara ya no pude sacarla de mi cabeza, esa chica tenía que ser mía y estar siempre a mi lado ¿El problema?... es mi mejor amiga...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de SM, yo solo me divierto y hago cosas pervertidas con ellos :Z**_

_**Este fic, tiene contenido sexual si eres menor de edad y lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad, cumplo con advertir.  
**_

_**Ahora, a leer n.n**_

_**¿Solo amigos?**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Kathy MP**_

_**Edward POV**_

-¿qué harías si tuvieras a tu frente al actor ese gay que te gusta?- pregunté mientras caminábamos del colegio a su casa. El sol encendía el pavimento y las pocas flores que había estaban lánguidas por el calor. Era mitad de octubre, uno de los meses más calurosos de la primavera.

Miró al frente mientras pensaba en una respuesta. Mordió su labio inferior con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro cuando me miró. Le correspondí alzando las cejas de forma interrogativa.

-me lo violaría hasta que me supliqué que me detenga. Cuando esté en camilla, ahí lo dejaría- respondió volviendo a mirar al frente, con la misma sonrisa. Debo reconocer que su respuesta me dejó medio embobado en la fantasía. Su cabello castaño despedía deliciosos tonos rojizos al esplendoroso sol.

Creo que es una de las razones por las que amo la primavera.

-yo estoy hablando de algo serio, no de juego- repliqué dándole un ligero empujoncito. Disfrutando al máximo el toque que realicé a su piel desnuda. Sus facciones adquirieron esa chispa de enojo mezclado con incredulidad. Lo noté ya que sus labios se fruncieron, acentuando un pequeño hoyuelo junto a la comisura derecha de sus labios llenos. Bueno, sí, quizá si estoy algo un poquito obsesionado con ella.

-yo también por si no te diste cuenta, tarado- respondió devolviéndome el empujón con sus pequeñas manos, apenas logró hacerme trastabillar un poco, pero me hizo gracia el rostro enrojecido que tenía al notar que no consiguió lo que quería.

La falda corta de color verde y gris se movió sobre sus piernas largas, torneadas y firmes, dándome la sensación de flores afrodisíacas. Resopló un poco, aumentando mi buen estado anímico al cual me había inducido su inocente roce.

-no creo que seas capaz de hacer tal cosa, solo en su mente podrías- respondí empujándola otra vez, consiguiendo que su cuerpo entero se meciera. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba a punto de tener una explosión de ira…podía leerlo en sus ojos chocolate.

-claro que sí, ¿en qué te basas para negarlo?- respondió mirándome a través de sus pestañas largas. No me empujó como esperaba.

-en que eres muy inocente, pura y un poco tonta, sin ofender- expliqué burlón. Vi sus ojos centellar lo juro, y supe entonces que la ira bullía en su interior. Por lo que sonreí más.

Lo empeoré.

Se tiró contra mí con todas las fuerzas y he de admitir que no son pocas. Consiguió lanzarme lejos. Llegando a estrellarme contra un enorme y pinchudo cactus.

-¡tengo espinas en el culo!- casi grité poniéndome de pie al instante. Ella se rió, se rió de mi desgracia hasta que se cansó mientras yo intentaba no aullar del dolor. Tenía que ser un macho que se respeta, y los machos no lloran ni se quejan, ni siquiera cuando tiene espinas en todos, TODOS lados. Me quedé sin mover ni un solo músculo, las puntas de la planta estaban muy enterradas en mi piel y dolía como la mierda.

-perdón- no estaba un ápice de arrepentida la muy desgraciada- yo te ayudaré lo juro- me dijo juntando ambas manos enfrente de su respingada nariz y labios sonrientes. Le hice burla, aunque luego cambié el gesto, ya que me tocó el brazo, penetrando más dentro de la dermis las espinas pequeñas

-n-no me toques, me duele- me quejé y retiró inmediatamente las manos de esa zona, primera vez en la vida que no quise un toque de su piel y me ofusqué por ello.

-no te tocaré, lo prometo, pero tenemos que llegar hasta mi casa, es la más cerca. Ya ahí te quito las espinas- hizo un gesto con las manos, formando una pistola mientras me guiñaba un ojo y hacía _task _con los labios. Tomó mi mochila y al inclinarse no pude evitar el mirarle los muslos, si bien la falda no era excesivamente corta… se podían ver algunas cosas. Desvié de inmediato la vista cuando se enderezó y comenzó a caminar.

Me quedé un minuto embotado en el bamboleo de sus caderas y trasero, sin que ella lo quisiera era una bomba de sensualidad y esa bomba ya me había explotado hace mucho.

En silencio, y mi caminata estúpida como pingüino obeso logramos llegar hasta su casa.

La conocía bien. Isabella era mi amiga desde hace bastante, quizá desde los 9 años, pero no fue hasta que entramos en la secundaria que me di cuenta de que no solo la quiero como mi amiga. Lo cierto es que no le he dicho lo que siento por ella por la simple y típica razón de que temo a que se aleje de mi lado. Como amigo, puedo abrazarla y estar con ella cuando quiera.

-ven, vamos a mi habitación, mi mamá llega al rato y Charlie en la tarde- anunció después de ir hasta la cocina por un vaso de jugo, seguí el trayecto hasta su boca hasta cuando alejó otra vez el utensilio de vidrio.

-¿me quieres llevar a tu habitación Bella? Que chica más pillina y golosa eres- murmuré alzando las cejas de arriba abajo. Rodó los ojos y dejó el vaso

-bueno, si no quieres que te quite las espinas… y oye, no soy ninguna chica pillina y golosa, que te quede claro- me apuntó con su dedo y me jaló de la mano. Me mordí el labio para no gemir por la repentina punzada de dolor que me causó.

Solté el aire contenido en cuanto me dejó en el umbral de su puerta.

Se metió de lleno al baño y al poco tiempo salió con unas pinzas y un moño en lo alto de la cabeza.

-¿te quedarás ahí por siempre o qué?- preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras sobre su cadera. Negué levemente con la cabeza y me instó a entrar en la pieza de paredes de color rosa pálido y alfombra gris. Se dio vueltas alrededor de mi cuerpo en medio de esa habitación, produciéndome un indeseado sudor viscoso en las manos, sin embargo me quedé sin mover un solo pelo, conteniendo la respiración y mis latidos acelerados ante su inspección.

Tragué con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, me sentía como una jodida presa y a Bella como una cazadora asechándome con su achocolatada mirada.

-quítate la ropa- casi ordenó e iba a obedecerle sin chistar, hasta que recordé que yo no podía desvestirme frente a Isabella… solo porque la moral no me lo permitía he de agregar.

-¿qué qué?- pregunté un tanto más alto que lo normal. Y ella se movió hasta quedar frente a mí. Tragué ruidosamente.

-no seas marica, no será la primera vez que te vea en ropa interior, piensa que es casi lo mismo que un traje de baño. No pensarás que te quitaré las espinas clavadas en la piel por encima de la ropa ¿verdad? Dime que no eres tan estúpido- finalizó con una sonrisita sexy, que hizo que olvidara que me había llamado estúpido ¡ni mi nombre recordaba!

-eeh… sí, creo que tienes razón- dije aclarándome la garganta, tratando de parecer sereno. Pero no hice ningún movimiento y ella me apremió con la mirada y cejas.

Fijé mi atención en la ventana enorme que había justo frente a mí

-¿podrías cerrar las cortinas por favor?- pregunté señalándola con el dedo. Miró por sobre su hombro y aproveché de entretener un poco la vista. Observé fugazmente su cuello su… ¡a quién engaño! ¡Solo le miré las tetas!

-hombre po- murmuró mientras caminaba meciendo sus caderas y el culo hasta llegar a la ventana y correr las cortinas- y aún así dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas- regañó- ya, ¿ahora si puedes?- su paciencia de por sí era poca y el hecho de que me diera un ataque de pudor no le complacía demasiado.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo que poco a poco iba ruborizándome ante lo que haría en breve. Por suerte la habitación quedaba relativamente a oscuras al correr las cortinas.

Tragué duro e intenté desabotonar los botones de mi camisa blanca y quitarme la corbata, pero por cada leve movimiento que hiciera, sentía las espinas clavarse más profundo, haciéndome querer gemir.

-a ver, déjame ayudarte- dijo Bella antes de acercarse a mí, y comenzar a desabotonar mi camisa. Su aliento rebotaba en mi cuello y el aroma de su cabello impactaba directo en mi nariz, llevándome a mi lugar feliz, enviando cientos de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo y eso que ni siquiera estaba tocándome. No dije nada mientras realizó esa acción- estira los brazos, eso, lentamente- pidió y obedecí lo mejor que pude, aguantándome el dolor. Se aproximó tanto, que casi podía sentir rozar su pecho con el mío.

_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fue a buscar un camarada. Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña… _

Comencé a cantar en mi mente para distraerme y sacar imágenes obscenas de mi cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era que mi parte masculina despertara en una situación inoportuna.

Bella se salió de su posición cerca de mi cuello, de fácil acceso para mis labios y se fue hasta mi espalda. Y me dediqué a mirar la colección de estrellas luminosas que tenía en su techo.

Me estremecí sin quererlo cuando un escalofrío me atravesó el cuerpo, al sentir sus dedos tibios en mi espalda. Empecé otra vez con mi canción distractora, cantándola con más afán intentando desviar la línea de mis pensamientos morbosos.

-¿quieres desnudarme Bella?- pregunté burlón, produciendo que ella bufara

-ya quisieras, solo intento ayudar así que no empieces, mira que me dan los monos y no te ayudo en ninguna tontera- replicó con su habitual humor ácido y que simplemente me encantaba, me reí de buena gana- ahora, quédate quieto- ordenó y volvió a estar frente a mí. Pero estaba vez sus manos bajaron hasta el cinturón negro y comenzó a quitármelo con cuidado. Tuve que gritar la puta canción en mi cabeza para no responder ante eso y tuve que hacerme pedazos las cuerdas vocales cuando me desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre del pantalón gris. Hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no ceder y la canción ayudó, un poco. Yo la miraba mientras hacía todo eso, pero ella no a mí y creí percibir algo de nervios y un adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Era exquisita.

En el instante en el que me hallé casi solo en bóxer, decidí hacer el resto yo, no iba a soportar que me quitara los pantalones, estaba seguro. Entonces, ella habló y yo me distraje intentando no pensar en el hecho de que Bella me estaba viendo semi desnudo. Se fue hacia atrás, poniéndome nervioso.

-estás lleno de espinas mi estimado Edward, acuéstate en la cama- volvió a ordenarme mientras reseguía mi espalda, hasta lo más bajo de ella sin llegar al trasero

Dios mío ayúdame…

Obedecí tragando saliva con dificultad.

Me recosté boca abajo con las manos a cada lado de mi cara, mirando hacia la cabecera donde había posters de ese tipo gay que le gustaba a Isabella y esperé a que ella dijera algo más.

-estira los brazos, Edward- su voz era suave y dulce, aunque había cierto matiz de orden en su petición que parecía gentil. De todas maneras hice caso y me quedé muy quieto

Comenzó a pasar los dedos en mis piernas, buscando las espinas supongo. Sin embargo para mis hormonas y cuerpo era algo muy diferente. Para ellos era una incitación y mis órganos, pero para uno en especial querían responder ante ese toque.

_Cinco elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a buscar un camarada, seis elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a buscar un camarada, siete…_

Cantaba atropelladamente, ese era mi bajón en momentos críticos, porque recordaba a mi profesora de básica, toda gorda y en una minifalda y top que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Era simplemente asqueroso recordar ese día en las alianzas cuando bailó _One more time _al estilo Britney Spears, claro que mucho más… iugh.

Me interrumpí cuando terminó de retirar todas las espinas en mis piernas, depositándolas en una vasija de cerámica que tintineaba al chocar con las pinzas y se puso entre ellas, para continuar con… mi trasero.

Cerré los ojos e intenté pasar saliva con cuidado y sin emitir sonidos, claro está que no lo logré

Silbó por lo bajo

-estás en buena forma Eddie- y se rió, solo pude ruborizarme como un imbécil

-que no me llames así Mujer- le repliqué cuando encontré la voz, así me distraía de sus manos sobre mis nalgas, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir… las puñeteras espinas me importaban un carajo en este momento.

Siguió riéndose en el instante que comenzó a retirar las puntas clavadas en mi trasero con las pinzas, iniciando otra vez el sonido sordo y a la vez estridente en medio del silencio de la cerámica y el metal al encontrarse.

Iba como en el vigésimo o trigésimo elefante cuando habló otra vez. Sus manos eran increíbles, me hacían sentir cosas… cosas que no estaban bien en el plano de amigos.

-ya, terminé con esto- y sin ningún tipo de pudor me dio una nalgada. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mordí la almohada reteniendo el gemido. Eso me había sobrepasado por mucho y por un instante estuve a punto de girarme y comerme a Bella a besos salvajes. Como consecuencia empecé a cantar de nueva cuenta desde el inicio la canción de los elefantes ya que mi breve ensoñación me había hecho perder el hilo de la cuenta.

Y volví a hacerlo cuando se encaramó sobre mi trasero, apoyando el suyo ahí. Haciéndome cosquillas con la tela de su falda de colegio aunque eso era lo que menos me hacía. Estaba casi explotando de deseo, echando humito por las orejas como una jodida tetera de lo caliente que estaba en ese instante. ¿Por qué tenía que torturarme de esa manera? Otra vez, como un perro en celo mordí la puta almohada.

-no te muevas- exigió con voz firme, mientras reseguía los músculos de la espalda. Pero es que ella tenía la culpa, estaba excitándome y no sabría decir si lo hacía sin querer o adrede, como fuera, no importaba la causa, si no el efecto y pronto _ese _efecto se iba a convertir en un problema visible.

-pero es que… auch- me quejé cuando quitó varias espinas de un solo tirón, me moví un poco, solo un poco y ella me nalgueó otra vez. Me quedé perplejo y sin pensar ni hilar ideas que fuesen coherentes en lo absoluto… ¿Bella… Bella acaba de castigarme… a mí?

- te dije que no te movieras- se defendió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros cuando la miré con los ojos y boca abierta. Para después respirar con dificultad…

Vamos, cosa entre mis piernas que se está poniendo tiesa como una tabla, un poco más no te vendría nada mal… ¡estúpido órgano!

Me hallaba en serios aprietos y no, no solo me refiero a que esté hablando con mi miembro, si no que estaba realmente molestándome. Aunque si reflexiono un poco acerca de esa parte del cuerpo humano del hombre, tiene casi una vida propia, a pesar de que responde a estímulos que envía el cerebro… se niega a acatar las órdenes que yo, como ser pensante y se supone tiene el control le da de no reaccionar y miren, ¡lo hace! Tiene una puta vida propia el muy imbécil y hace lo que se le viene en gana…

Al sentir los dedos de Bella ascender lentamente desde la baja espalda hasta casi llegar a mi cuello, noté recién y solo entonces que acababa de analizar ideas acerca de… mi pene, soy un patético de mierda.

Las manos de la chica, a penas rozaban mi piel y eso solo me hacía anhelar más su contacto, dejándome al filo de la complacencia sin embargo insatisfecho. Estoy seguro de que su objetivo era acabar conmigo.

Sin que diese del todo la orden, me alcé un poco de la cama, buscando el tacto cálido de sus palmas y me arrepentí casi al instante, sabía que había hecho mal en moverme

Y no me equivoqué.

Su mano se estrelló en mi trasero otra vez, y me contuve de retorcerme. El sonido que hizo fue estridente, y he de reconocer que dolió un poco pero la caricia que le dio a mi espalda lo compensó, entregándome una mezcla explosiva, placer y dolor a la vez. Se sentía jodidamente bien

-no te muevas- repitió en mi oído y me fue imposible no gemir quedito, al sentir que me jalaba suavemente el cabello y pegaba sus senos a mi espalda. Otra vez más que me diera una nalgada y no respondía de mis actos. Estaba en el puñetero límite del autocontrol

Intenté quedarme quieto mientras proseguía por mi brazo, repitiendo la acción de apenas rozarme, incitarme y alejarse, para después quitar las espinas, de las cuales ya me había olvidado. Mis vellos se erizaban, mi piel quemaba y sabía que lo único que deseaba era otra descarga de su pequeña mano en mi trasero para tener la excusa perfecta.

Por suerte, recordar la canción mata pasiones sirvió de mucho y logré no retorcerme en la cama ante sus movimientos.

-tienes más lunares en este brazo que en el otro- murmuró mientras centraba su atención en el brazo izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Su voz tenía un matiz diferente y el timbre especial resintió en todo mi cuerpo, pero en especial en una que ya me estaba matando lentamente.

-soy anormal, ya lo sabes- respondí a duras penas, con mi voz enronquecida, anhelaba restregar mi cadera en la cama para aliviar ese molesto dolor o quizá enterrarme entre las pier…

_Un Eddiecito se retorcía sobre la puta cama de una chica, como veía que Bella quería, ¡pop! Se metió de un empujoncito…_

¡Por la santísima mierda! ¡Así no funciona la maldita canción!

-falta poquito, ya casi termino- dijo con voz suave, continuando con su tortura, y entonces, se movió solo un poco, quizá un milímetro sobre mi trasero, ejerciendo presión sobre mi estimulado eje arrancándome un gemido y una sacudida involuntaria. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto que llegó solo un segundo después de mi movimiento y ya no lo resistí. Me volteé rápidamente y la sostuve por los brazos, sentándome con ella entre mis piernas, muy sorprendida he de añadir, pero me importó un reverendo carajo, me encontraba bajo comandos de mi segunda cabeza, y esa, solo quería una cosa, más que quererla la necesitaba. Y eso era, Bella.

-lo siento, pero no puedo más- alcancé a murmurar antes de atacar sus entreabiertos labios. Desasiéndome sobre la suave y cálida textura que siempre quise probar.

Moví mi boca ansiosa, hambrienta sobre la suya. Chocando sus labios casi con rudeza y gimiendo cuando introduje solo la punta de mi lengua en esa cavidad dulce y caliente.

-Bésame, Bésame, por favor Bésame- supliqué con una de mis manos enreda en su cabello castaño, más liso y manejable que cualquier tela fina que haya tocado, y la otra anclada bajo su barbilla. Ella estaba aturdida, pero no me iba a vencer. Por lo que seguí besando sus labios, provocándola con mi lengua. Y lo conseguí, después de unos segundos.

-no, no te vayas…- protestó cuando comenzaba a retirar el músculo que llenaba mi boca de la suya. Me atrajo hacia su rostro, reteniendo mi lengua entre sus labios hirviendo. Me encendí al mil por ciento y ya no intenté detenerme. A la mierda la moral

Ciñó amabas manos en mi cuello, disputando el control sobre el otro. Correspondí a su petición, encontrándonos en una lucha salvaje, jamás había besado de esta manera, nunca había pasado de un piquito pero me hallaba más que complacido de experimentarlo ahora.

La recosté en la cama y me puse sobre ella, colocando ambas manos en el colchón. Me despegué de sus labios, para besar su mejilla, su mandíbula y posteriormente el cuello. Mientras ella movía su cabeza intentando encontrar mis labios otra vez.

Coloqué mi mano entre su cuello y cabeza, inmovilizándola para poderla besar como yo quería

-Edward, por favor- rogó cuando no complací en besarla en la boca. Tenía otro objetivo en mente. Solté su barbilla y ella me acarició ansiosa la espalda a la vez que yo desabrochaba su blusa blanca, pero los botones no cedían y yo, paciencia ya no tenía.

Tomé ambos extremos y los tiré con fuerza, produciendo que los botones saltaran lejos y así, poder abrir la blusa y dejarme la visión libre de su sostén azul eléctrico

-mi blusa- gimió mirándome. Su mirada estaba cargada del mismo deseo que yo sentía, la vista oscurecida y la respiración agitada. Le sonreí traviesamente antes de bajar la cabeza hasta su pecho

-me encanta este color- murmuré antes de comenzar a dar lametazos en todo el sector que quedaba disponible. Ella retorció su cuerpo, desde las piernas hasta la espalda por la cama, mientras gemía mi nombre.

Su sabor era simplemente delicioso y quería verla de una jodida vez sin esa estorbosa prenda.

La alcé solo un poco, lo suficiente para colar mis manos detrás de su espalda y quitarle la blusa, además de desabrocharle el brasier.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera siquiera observarla, me jaló de los cabellos, hasta que quedé a la altura de sus labios, los cuales me devoró sin contemplaciones y yo… pues bueno yo solo le correspondí con el mismo fuego. Me ardía la piel, me ardía el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo se consumía por la pasión de forma rápida.

-hm Edward, adoro tus labios- gimió sobre ellos, y me mordió. Gemí de placer y dolor a la vez, esta chica en serio iba a matarme.

-me vengaré, juro que lo haré- le advertí dándole un corto beso, y en medio de su protesta descendí lamiendo por su cuello. Suspiró retorciéndose cuando volví a mi anterior posición.

Sus tetas no eran ni grandes ni pequeñas, solo el tamaño perfecto para mis manos y Dios sabe cuánto deseé apretarlas entre ellas, pero tuve que contenerme porque quizá sería muy brusco

A cambio, respiré hondo y dejé pequeños besos por toda la región, mientras daba sutiles caricias con mis manos. La piel de esa zona de su cuerpo era extremadamente suave, tibia y dulce.

No pude contener más mis ansias de lamerla y así lo hice, sintiendo un infinito placer al hacerlo. Me detuve en un pecho con mi lengua y el otro lo acaricié del mismo modo pero con mi mano.

Hice círculos sobre la aureola, antes de centrarme directamente en la cresta sobresaliente y sonrosada. Ganándome unos muy sugerentes gemidos

Y por fin, succioné el pezón en sí, degustándolo y pasando mi dedo sobre el otro, estimulándola, incitándola. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos firmemente presionadas sobre mi cabeza, apretándome a ella…

Como si pensara en dejarla…

-Oh Edward, sí…- gimió más o menos alto, estimulándome, haciéndome sin querer envestir suavemente mis caderas contra las suyas. Ambos gemimos cuando me encontré con su intimidad húmeda, incluso sobre la tela de las bragas podía sentirla.

Mordí ligeramente el pezón y Bella se agitó contra mí

-¡Mierda Edward!- pegó un gritito cuando volví a hacerlo, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Sus ojos se apretaban cada vez más y su respiración era proporcional a esto.

Repetí la misma acción entre mis dedos, y luego cambié de roles, cuando sus cumbres se volvieron más oscuras y erectas. Este era mi nuevo hobby y lo mejor, era ver a Isabella gemir mientras le daba las caricias.

Presioné la punta y ella se retorció, arqueándose contra mí y ofreciéndome su cuerpo, ofrecimiento que no rechacé.

Cubrí ambas tetas con mis manos y las amasé casi con rudeza sin ser demasiado brusco.

-¡Maldición Edward, Maldición!- gritó con fuerza y yo sonreí satisfecho. Y entonces, cuando volví a mi juego inicial. Ella gimió y luego gritó con fuerza, arqueándose hasta lo indecible, con sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, en una mueca netamente incitante y erótica. Para después quedarse sin fuerzas sobre la cama, con sus respiraciones y latidos agitados. Me alcé sobre los codos para verla abrir sus ojos y que me sonriera.

Me besó con pasión y paseé mi mano por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su falda, la cual desabroché lentamente sin prisas, aunque bueno, no correrme con mi mano y cuerpo pegado al suyo era bastante difícil, había descubierto un punto hipersensible de Bella, tenía los senos muy excitables y pensaba usar eso a mi favor.

Bajé la prenda e introduje de inmediato mi mano en su piel suave al tacto, fruncí el ceño pero cuando comprendí, solo conseguí excitarme más, si es que era posible.

-Edward…- gimió en el instante que comencé a acariciar esa zona íntima con cuidado, de a poco empecé a tocarla solo por encima, provocando que alzara las caderas tratando de encontrarse con mi mano, lo cual no le permití porque me retiré. Bella me miró con la cara descompuesta en dos partes, suplica y enojo, me reí

-te dije que me vengaría…- la besé porque su cara fue de suplica total y me rendí en parte ante ella, consentí en adentrarme un poco más, paseé mis dedos más profundamente, entre sus labios íntimos hasta la parte empapada, caliente y resbaladiza. Gimió arqueándose contra mis labios y cuerpo. Ascendí con mí otra mano a su seno, con el cual jugué a mi antojo, recibiendo como pago muchos gemidos y maldiciones- te gustó nalguearme ¿eh?- alejé mi mano y ella protestó besándome y retorciéndose en busca de fricción, parecía una gatita caliente e impaciente.

-Edward por favor, te lo suplico… por favor- introduje mi lengua en su boca y mi dedo en esa cavidad, con cuidado, solo metiendo la punta a modo tentativo y ella pegó un gritito, además de que también jalé de su pezón endurecido.- Oh por Dios bendito…- exclamó cuando de poco en poco, terminé de meter todo mi dedo en su hendidura ardorosa y mojada. Movió sus caderas en círculos, y luego alzándolas- más, por favor dame más- gimió y mordí su labio, esa petición era una de las tantas que había escuchado de su boca en mis fantasías y ahora, era real… mierda ¡es real!

Tuve que controlarme para no correrme en ese minuto, por el contrario inhalé aire y canté mi canción mental, a la par que con mi pulgar frotaba su capullo de placer, introduciendo otro dedo ahí dentro. Estaba tan mojada que se producía un sonido al entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

-aah, Edward, tus manos, Dios…- hundió su cabeza en las almohadas y yo aproveché de lamer su cuello, sin detener la función de ninguna de mis manos.

-debería dejarte con las ganas ¿sabes?- dije buscando un punto dentro de sus paredes interiores que sabía existía

-¡no! ¡No por favor no!- casi me lloró y solo pude continuar con mi búsqueda, pero sentí que comenzaba a contraerse, claro indicio de que su orgasmo se acercaba raudo

- no te corras aún, aún no Bella- pedí, sin embargo ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, retorciéndose y apretando las mantas entre sus dedos. – espera solo un poco más- supliqué sacando la mano de su pecho y llevándola a su cara con los cabellos pegados por el sudor hasta mi altura, quería verla cuando terminara. Proseguí con mi ritmo, bombeando en su interior, palpando en la pared frontal con el índice. Sé que tiene que estar por aquí, tiene que estar…

-¡Aah! ¡Maldita sea! No puedo, Edward… yo, aah, no… pu-puedo- balbuceó arqueándose mucho, gritando. Justo ahí era el punto de su máximo placer y lo estaba estimulando con todas las ganas

-solo déjate ir, vamos Bella, ahora córrete, vamos amor… córrete para mí- dije dándole besos en los labios, no obstante, ella estaba ya volando en otro cielo, completamente ida.

-¡Edwaaaard!- gritó demasiado fuerte y explotó. Mis dedos fueron apretados de forma endemoniadamente exquisita y la presión fue tal que salí de su cuerpo. Pero me abrí paso y volví por más, alargando los remanentes de su orgasmo, llevándolo un poco más, hasta que un segundo grito seguido de una explosión me hizo sentir satisfecho.

Abandoné su entrada y ascendí hasta su rostro sudado, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba a un ritmo desigual.

-eso…eso fue increíble…- susurró mientras la besaba otra vez dulcemente, aunque ardía por introducirme dentro de ella… explotar en su interior…

-tú lo eres- volví a besarla y Bella me abrazó con sus brazos, atrayéndome hacia ella y su pecho. Gemí al hacer contacto esa parte de nuestras anatomías. Yo iba a estallar en cualquier momento, podría hacerlo con tan solo recordar la mueca de Bella al recibir su orgasmo.

Sus manos bajaron rápidamente por mi espalda, mi trasero y luego a mi bóxer, jalándolo hacia abajo, a lo cual colaboré con gusto. Ella no decía nada, solo me besaba y me propuse llevarla hasta el extremo otra vez. Por lo que comencé a estimular sus senos, haciendo círculos suaves y rudos sobre ellos. Cuando lo conseguí, bajé con mi otra mano a su entrada.

Gemimos al hacer contacto mi miembro ultra excitado y su centro empapado. Estaba más que lista para recibirme, de eso me hallaba seguro…y justo cuando iba a posicionarme ella se levantó y corrió al baño.

Me quedé ahí, perplejo y más atontado que nunca sobre la cama. Solo y con una erección horrible pero más que eso, confundido como puto imbécil.

Recogí mi bóxer y mi pantalón y me los puse antes de acercarme a la puerta del baño cerrada.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien cariño?- pregunté dándole leves toquecitos a la madera.

-¡no! ¡No estoy bien maldita sea!- abrió la puerta y apareció con una bata en el umbral de la misma, con el cabello hecho un desastre y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hice daño?- la sostuve por ambos brazos y ella negó mientras se sorbía la nariz y miraba el piso

-no, Edward, no me has hecho daño… es solo que tú, eres mi amigo… estás cosas no suceden entre amigos- explicó mirándome directo a los ojos y todo grado de excitación o pasión que pude haber sentido se esfumó. Ahora, solo me sentí fatal, horrible. Solo somos amigos, esto no significa que algo haya cambiado entre nosotros.

-oh… ya, ya comprendo, no te preocupes, todo… está bien- le sonreí tratando de no demostrar lo mal que me sentía y cabizbajo comencé a recoger mi ropa dispersa en la habitación.

-lo siento de veras Edward… yo, no debí dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos- se disculpó, pero no era lo que yo quería escuchar, ¿cómo fui tan estúpido? Quise reírme de mí mismo, por ser tan ciego.

-no te preocupes, supongo que nos veremos el lunes, gracias y adiós Isabella- no la miré antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Corrí escaleras abajo y salí de la misma forma con mi mochila colgando de un hombro.

La tarde ya había acaecido y las flores se escondían bajo sus pétalos cuando me dispuse a pensar.

Había estado reflexionando acerca de todo y solo me quedaba una agria sensación en el pecho.

Golpeé el árbol que estaba cerca de mi brazo y luego me reí sin ganas, mientras admiraba entre mis dedos una linda y aromática flor

¡Soy un imbécil! Yo creo que me merezco un premio al hombre más patético sobre la faz de la tierra.

Solamente se calentó conmigo, y no es que le recriminé nada… yo, solo creí… que las cosas podrían haber dado un giro…

Pero me equivoqué.

Aunque… quizá no, observé con más atención el brote delicado en mi mano y se me ocurrió…

Tal vez Bella solo era como una flor, al ver que la oscuridad o algo que la asusta se acerca… se esconde en sus capas…como las flores lo hacen entre sus pétalos al oscurecer.

Sonreí, yo, conseguiría que Bella Swan me quisiera como yo la quiero a ella, como que me llamo Edward Cullen que conseguiré ser el sol que abra sus pétalos…

* * *

_**Hola Hola!**_

_**aquí estoy nuevamente dando jugo con otra historia xd, es un mini fic y espero que ojalá les guste aunque sea un poquito. En conclusión, creo que me terminaré haciendo adicta a los lemmons :$**_

_**en fin, me encantaría saber lo que opinan de la historia y subiré lo más pronto que pueda el siguiente capítulo **_

_**dejando de dar la lata, les digo**_

_**muchas pero muchas gracias por leer! **_

_**un abrazote enorme y nos leemos prontito**_

_**chau chau ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes son de nuestra estimadísima y querídisima Stephenie Meyer! el resto sale de mi cabeza un poco pervertida jeje :Z_**

**_Felicidades a SM y a todas las Twilighters!_**

**_capítulo 2, beteado por Kathy MP_**

**_"tu recuerdo, mi tortura"_**

**Edward POV**

Yo aún seguía vagando cuando los focos fueron encendidos y la tarde primaveral dejaba en el ambiente la fragancia de las recientes y aromáticas flores que se han abierto al sol, sin embargo el único olor que mis fosas nasales tenían impregnado era el de Bella, su excitación flotaba alrededor de mí y mis dedos, casi podía sentir como su centro se oprimía contra ellos… su cuerpo arqueándose, sus ojos ardiendo en pasión, su cabello salvajemente esparcido sobre la almohada…su piel pálida y suave como sus senos… Dios ¡Eran preciosos!

Me detuve en mi caminata a tomar aire y recuperar un poco la compostura.

Por un lado, era un tonto enamorado y feliz, por otro era un verdadero lío, si bien ya tenía mi decisión aún debía analizar muchos puntos que están en juego, pero yo ya estaba convencido de lo que haría.

Finalmente, como a eso de las ocho de noche me digné a aparecer por mi casa.

-hola hijo, llegaste tarde ¿pasó algo?- preguntó Esme nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos como la miel me observaban atentos y con un deje de preocupación. Formé algo parecido a una sonrisa antes de contestarle

-uhm, no, nada… solo me quedé por ahí- dije la verdad a medias, mi cabeza aún era una maraña de pensamientos confusos, como buen adolescente mis hormonas se anteponían a mi cerebro. Es una constante lucha con cierta parte de mi cuerpo y… creo que me desvié del tema.

Esme me observaba con esa miradita de "sé que ocultas algo pero te creeré". Tragué pesado pero al final ella cedió.

-está bien, haré como que te creo…sé que me lo dirás luego- me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía. Correspondí y besé su mejilla- ¿cómo está Bella?- consultó caminando hasta la cocina. Me detuve a mitad de camino y sentí como la sola mención de su nombre me endulzaba y electrificaba por dentro a partes iguales. Eso es mi cuerpo hormonado, mi cerebro solo consigue confundirse más.

-oh…ella está bien, la dejé en su casa- expliqué tratando de parecer indiferente pero tomé mi mochila y todos los cuadernos quedaron regados por el piso. Me agarré el puente de la nariz conteniéndome y finalmente luego de decir unas cuantas palabrotas me decidí a recogerlos.

Cuando me levanté otra vez, Esme estaba mirándome ahí de pie con un gesto entre gracioso y "sé lo que te pasa" en el rostro.

Rodé los ojos y subí las escaleras

-me ducharé- grité desde la mitad de éstas y luego continúe subiendo hasta llegar al pasillo y posteriormente al final del mismo, que era mi habitación.

Tiré las cosas sin delicadeza a la cama en el centro y después de cerrar la puerta me fui desvistiendo hasta llegar al baño.

Dejé que el agua tibia escurriera por mi cuerpo, borrando inevitablemente el olor de Bella de mi piel.

Miré mis dedos bajo el líquido transparente

-malditos…ustedes estuvieron dentro- les dije como tarado y un latigazo de placer casi orgásmico me llegó al bajo vientre logrando que gimiera al recordar como se había sentido su delicioso cuerpo envolviendo mis dedos, abrazándome con su calor excitante.

Sin que lo pudiera controlar cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzó a envararse sin remedio, rogando por un alivio insatisfecho.

Cerré firmemente los ojos mientras miles de imágenes de sus dulces labios, sus manos y sus suaves senos como la seda contra mí bailaban ante mis párpados. Corrientes eléctricas destellaron por todo mi cuerpo, centrándose en una que clamaba ser tocada y complací, gimiendo al rozarme. Aún con los ojos cerrados me masturbé como nunca en toda mi puta vida, como si no hubiese en un jodido mañana y mi cuerpo parecía no quedarse satisfecho con nada. Salí de la ducha después de media hora.

Una jodida media hora masturbándome como un mono degenerado, ¡hasta callos podrían salirme!

-maldita sea Bella… Maldita sea- murmuré mientras repetía el acto, es que, si cerraba los ojos ahí estaba su foto. Desnuda, gimiendo y arqueándose…-oh, mi-mierda- jadeé llegando al éxtasis junto a Bella y su mueca orgásmica totalmente sexual.

Me revolví los cabellos alborotados y terminé de vestirme rápidamente. Solo quería escapar a su imagen que me perseguía como una sombra.

Me iba acomodando la camiseta cuando tocaron a mi puerta, instintivamente miré hacia la puerta del baño y prácticamente corrí a cerrarla antes de decir que podían pasar. Ese desastre era solo mío.

-hola hermanito- saludó Alice mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

-hola Alice, ¿cómo estás?- saludé sonriendo

-yo muy bien, tú algo… extraño- concluyó al cabo de inspeccionarme unos segundos. Me senté en la cama soltando un suspiro por lo bajo- oh, oh, ¿problemas?- preguntó sentándose conmigo

-algunos- respondí mirando por el ventanal al costado derecho de mi cama. Ella me obligó a mirarle. Tenía el ceño relativamente fruncido

-a mí no me engañas, ¿qué sucedió?- apreté el puente de mi nariz antes de responder. No sabía si contarle

-confusiones, enredos y líos entre mi cerebro y hormonas- verdad a medias, siempre funciona.

-supongo que confusiones amorosas- sonrió ladinamente, no entendía la gracia

-algo así, ¿vamos a cenar?- propuse como evasiva.

Me puse de pie e invité a Alice a hacerlo también y justo cuando iba a huir por la puerta me sostuvo de la camiseta

-puedes confiar en mí, cuando quieras- me guiñó un ojo y luego pasó por delante de mí dejándome parado como estúpido debatiéndome.

Finalmente, mi lado enigmático y vergonzoso le ganó al impulsivo.

-apareció el chico ducha- dijo con burla Emmett. Le hice una mueca y provoqué que sonriera

-estaba ordenando- ¿Cuántas mentiras he dicho el día de hoy…? Rodó los ojos sin creerme

-sí, claro… tú no ordenas ni tus películas porno, hasta eso lo hace mamá- atacó con esa sonrisilla lobuna

-eso es lo que te ordena a ti, además de sus muñecas Barbie- le solté sonriendo de la misma forma.

-paren de discutir- dijo Carlisle con lo que pretendía fuera una mueca molesta, pero le salió mal por la sonrisa filtrada.

-como digas- respondimos ambos encogiéndonos de hombros

-¡papi!- saltó Alice para enredarse en el cuello de Carlisle

-hola Princesa, ¿qué tal todo?- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Alice…seguía siendo como una niña pequeña

-muy bien, está lista la cena- anunció tomando el maletín y bata blanca de papá para dejarla en una mesilla de por ahí. Asentimos con dirección a la mesa.

La cena fue agradable y después de recoger todo cada quien se fue a lo suyo.

Yo, me fui a encerrar con el fantasma de Isabella en mi dulce tortura que culminó conmigo agotado tras sesiones de "satisfacción personal".

Me dormí abrazando la almohada, sin que lograse encontrar su aroma más que en mi cabeza.

El día domingo salí temprano con Emmett al gimnasio _Pacific_, necesitaba algo para votar energías… ¿_lo de ayer no te bastó? _Bueno, luego de eso descansé y por suerte no tuve sueños húmedos…-aunque creo que los tendré más a menudo- la explicación más posible es que haya sido producto del desgaste viril que tuve en la tarde, ese sería el motivo por el que dormí como un bebé.

-¿vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?- me señaló un sudado Emmett desde la máquina para pectorales- se supone que debes flexionar los brazos…no mirar la vara- aclaró después de levantar más de 50 kilos. Sonreí de lado antes de comenzar a elevarme.

-lo sé, solo estaba pensando- oí un bufido.

-¿tú? ¿Pensando? Vaya, eso es nuevo- me reí antes de volver a levantarme

-para que veas que tu hermano es toda una novedad- Emmett se paró de esa máquina y se recostó en una colchoneta para hacer abdominales. Cuando despegó la espalda de la superficie habló

-¿y qué pensabas?- flexión, flexión. A ver si así lograba sacarla de ese resquicio de mi mente

-en algo-

-en alguien, querrás decir- me dejé caer de golpe

-no, no es en…-

-no seas mentiroso, te conozco cabrón- respondió guiñándome un ojo antes de volver a lo suyo. Cambié de máquina por la que anteriormente estaba Emmett, ajustando la cantidad de peso

-está bien, pienso en ella…simplemente no me deja tranquilo- murmuré antes de hacer fuerza

-lo sabía… ¿ya entraron en los placeres de la carne?- preguntó burlón

-eres un ninfómano… siempre pensando en sexo- me reí por lo bajo

-claro, es la delicia más exquisita del mundo ¿por qué no hablarlo siempre?- se puso de pie con la respiración alterada y se colocó una toalla tras el cuello a la par que una sonrisa entre lobuna y pervertida surcaba sus facciones

-eres un cabrón- volví a reírme entre dientes

-te desviaste del tema, hermanito- me señaló con su botella de agua antes de empinársela

-ah…-¿qué se supone que le diga? "_Sí, pero ella se arrepintió antes de que la follase"_ no, no creo que sea lo más apropiado.- algo así… es complicado- bebió tranquilamente antes de volver a mirarme. Seguí con mi ejercicio para evitar algunas imágenes que me encendían en menos de un latido

-creo que voy a poder seguirte- batió las pestañas sugestivamente

-ya creo que puedes, pero no te lo voy a contar… ya sabes, un caballero no tiene memoria- sonreí brevemente, ¡claro que la tengo! Y por Dios que me hace sufrir

-buena respuesta- dijo sentándose a lo indio con una sonrisa de condescendencia- pero sabes que no es cierto… si hiciste algo con _ella _lo recuerdas a cada segundo que tienes…y ayer no estuviste ordenando- su sonrisa se amplió más y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza mientras esbozaba el mismo gesto- ya ves, también eres un ninfómano de mierda- se puso de pie y carcajeándose se fue hasta las duchas.

Terminé con esa máquina sin embargo aún no me sentía dispuesto a dejar ir a la chica de mi cabeza, por lo que tomé una sesión de abdominales.

Pasada la una de la tarde salíamos recién duchados del gimnasio. Tener un hermano mayor es lo máximo ahora, porque cuando chicos era un puto abusivo, claro que esos días quedaron atrás o eso se podía decir.

Mi hermano hasta la media (secundaria) fue un chico bastante engreído, presumido y volaba de flor en flor. Era un puto con todas sus letras sin embargo cada una de esas letras se le fueron cayendo y yendo al demonio cuando apareció Rosalie.

Su infierno personal, como él decía cuando la conoció. Yo tendría unos diez años en el momento que me utilizó de su muñeco para oír sus descargos contra la chica. Y vaya que eran fuertes, yo creo que de ahí podría decir que he escuchado de todas las groserías habidas y por haber…es que su boca tenía una capacidad increíble para decirlas.

El punto es que poco a poco sus apreciaciones referentes a la muchacha de _asqueroso y perfumado cabello rubio como el puto sol _–cita de mi hermano- fueron tomando otro rumbo… _¿acaso se pone esas falditas para provocarme? ¿Cree que puede lograr algo en mí? Es una chiquilla muy engreída y molesta, no sé que le ven todos esos imbéciles caras de baboso…está bien, es cierto que tiene buen cuerpo- pose pensante- okey okey tiene "el cuerpazo" y huele siempre tan exquisito a lilas, su cabello suave y tan rubio… esa chica merece que alguien la castigué –sonrisa siniestra y perversa- _y desde ahí se ponía un camionero de lo peor.

-hey, despierta estúpido- me zarandeaba sin cuidado Emmett

-¿ah? Si… ¿qué?- me rasqué la nuca confuso y el hizo un gesto de "lo estamos perdiendo"

-el amor te golpeó fuerte ¿eh?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo sugestivamente. Moví la cabeza- quizá Cupido te flechó muy fuerte el culo… uno nunca sabe ¿te has revisado? ¿Te reviso yo?- hizo el amago de acercar sus manos a mi pantalón pero me alejé de un salto

-¡oiga! Pero qué te pasa- el alzó las manos en señal de inocencia pero la risa le ganó y pronto me le uní

-solo te quería ayudar….aah, ya comprendo- hizo tronar sus dedos y lo miré confuso- no quieres que _yo _te revise ¿uh?- volvió a carcajearse pero yo no lo logré… ella ya me había mirado el trasero y unas cuantas cosas más. Apreté los dientes intentando serenar mis hormonas

-¿qué me decías?- desvié el tema y en cuanto él se repuso me contestó

-hablaba de comida, tengo hambre una sesión así de ejercicio me deja muy cansado y hambriento- sus ojos tomaron una chispa de maligna perversión- otras sesiones también me dejan así ¿a ti no?- me palmeó la espalda

-iugh Emmett no ensucies mis puros oídos con las cochinadas que haces con Rosalie- se carcajeó sin ningún tipo de pena

-si supieras- se aguantó la risotada y yo me reí por lo bajinis

-no quiero y si tengo hambre- él sonrió y luego nos fuimos a comer unas papas fritas, bebidas y unas muy enormes hamburguesas en el _McDonald's _

Fue una tarde bastante agradable con mi hermano mayor, en Alice confío mucho pero… ella es chica y además es amiga de Bella y conociéndola iba querer acercarnos e interferir…no, mejor me ahorro eso y me callo. De momento haría eso porque tarde o temprano la pequeña e hiperactiva Alice se enteraría de lo que yo sentía hacia una sus amigas preferidas

-oye Emmett- me rasqué la nuca- lo que te dije… es un secreto- expliqué un poco nervioso y con sonrisa en el rostro me dio una palmada en la espalda que casi me deja de bruces en el pavimento.

-lo sé hermanito…pero como consejo, no dejes pasar el tiempo ni las oportunidades…si crees que es la chica… ¡ve por ella!- dijo completamente serio hasta que guiñó un ojo. Asentí con una sonrisa

Después de eso nos fuimos a casa y jugamos un rato _play _hasta que Alice irrumpió en la sala para hablarnos de que ropa debía usar y que conjunto no y blablablá. Emmett tenía mucha más paciencia que yo en ese tema así es que lo abandoné en guerra y huí a mi habitación. Estiré mi cama antes de recostarme en ella a escuchar música.

Así se me pasó el domingo y al dormirme aquella noche, sentí un nudo de nervios en la boca del estómago por mi pronta cercanía con Bella después de lo acontecido…y aunque intenté hablar con ella por medio de Facebook no me contestó y muy a mi pesar… el bendito sitio me restregó en las narices que ella no quería hablarme

_Visto a las 18:56… _

Arruinó mi vida después de una hora esperando su respuesta.

Me desperté sobresaltado agarrado con todas mis fuerzas la almohada.

Había soñado con ella. Bella estuvo en mis sueños esa noche y me atormentó con su belleza inocente y ese ápice de rebeldía.

Estábamos en la playa, mirando juntos como el sol daba sus últimos destellos de luz por sobre las olas. Teníamos los dedos entrelazados y su frágil cuerpo reposaba en mi pecho mientras la fresca y salina brisa de mar jugaba con sus cabellos que cosquilleaban ligeramente en mi barbilla.

De pronto su rostro se giró hacia mí y en el vi una sonrisa preciosa antes de que comenzara a acercarse lentamente a mis labios pero justo en el momento que iban a encontrarse nuestras bocas alguien llamó su atención.

Quise protestar sin embargo su sonrisa me dejó callado y completamente extasiado en su hermosura. Comenzó a levantarse y la retuve de la muñeca demasiado tarde pues ya había desaparecido y junto a ella el atardecer.

Suspiré mientras comenzaba a levantarme para ir al colegio.

Lo más probable es que mi subconsciente me haya querido recalcar que ni en mis sueños será mía como novia si no que quizá, tal vez como una amiga

-Oh, mierda, que linda forma de despertar- mascullé antes de ir a ducharme.

Cuando bajé Esme estaba en la cocina preparando desayuno con la ayuda de papá aunque dudaba seriamente que fueran a terminar pronto entre besos y caricias

-buenos días- saludé tirando mi mochila al sofá de la sala. Carlisle soltó a mamá en cuanto me oyeron

-buenos días hijo- le di un beso en la mejilla a Esme y ayudé a preparar desayuno

Alice bajó con cinco minutos de retraso porque se demoró escogiendo el atuendo perfecto, según ella.

En menos de lo que hubiese querido llegamos a la escuela en el Jeep de Emmett. Nos pasaba a dejar para luego ir por Rose e ir a la universidad juntos.

Respiré profundo tres veces antes de internarme en el alumnado. Escuché varios saludos y respondí brevemente para seguir con mi camino en pasos firmes hasta casi llegar a la sala, de ahí mis pies quisieron devolverse por temor a encontrar a Bella ahí con su mirada acusadora o peor aún, mirándome de cualquier forma.

Lo cierto es que no estaba preparado del todo para enfrentarla después de lo que sucedió entre ambos, dudaba bastante poder mirarla con los mismos ojos sin recordar que la vi desnuda.

Ay Dios así no podré llegar al primer recreo sin tener que ir al baño porque…no creo que llegué a ser tan depravado de masturbarme en clase…

Sería tanto el morbo, la idea de que podrían atraparme además me siento en el último puesto…

Soy un jodido pervertido de mierda.

Ni siquiera tendría que haberme planteado semejante estupidez

Alcé la vista y vi a mi dulce tormento sentada conversando animosamente con Alice ¿cuándo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Tanto tiempo me entretuve fantaseando?

Pasé sin pena ni gloria por su lado, ni siquiera se volteó a verme

¿Y qué se supone que haga yo ahora? ¿La saludo? ¿O la ignoro simplemente como ella hace conmigo?

Mierda.

-oh mira llegó Edward- exclamó Alice y Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente para hacerme frente ¿me miraría con odio? ¿Me vería con vergüenza? ¿Tal vez con amor…? Pues no, me miró como suele hacer siempre. _Amigos Edward, amigos._

Oculté mi desencanto lo mejor que pude

-hola Edward- me saludó con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso pretendía simplemente hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? Yo no podía

-hola Bella, ¿Cómo va tu vida?- devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude y noté un breve ápice de confusión en sus ojos chocolate.

-b-bien ¿y la tuya?- tartamudeó. _¡Eureka! _Dios, Bella solo tartamudeaba cuando estaba excesivamente nerviosa o molesta. No parecía molesta en lo absoluto así es que me inclinaba por lo segundo. Ahora sonreí con ganas, ese simple gesto me había dado más ganas para continuar mi plan.

-excelente- y me acerqué para depositar un casto pero placentero beso en su sedosa mejilla. Fue breve sin embargo mis labios hormiguearon luego del contacto

Sus ojos refulgieron en vacilación antes de volver a poner una de sus sonrisas

-me alegro- entró el profesor de inglés y me acomodé en mi asiento con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pronto Bella se sentó a mi lado también abandonando su lugar sobre la mesa.

-good morning Students- saludó y así comenzó la clase.

Me quedé mirando de reojo a Isabella cuando ella no se dio cuenta. Su ceño se fruncía ligeramente al copiar del pizarrón y mordía su labio inferior al hacerlo.

En un impulso alargué mi dedo y alisé esa imperceptible arruguita en su frente. De inmediato sus ojos buscaron los míos y le di una sonrisa

-te vas a envejecer si frunces así el ceño- le susurré en el oído y sentí como se estremecía un poco al hacer con toda la intención del mundo contacto mis labios con el lóbulo de su oreja

-ah sí y tú serás un vago si no prestas atención- me susurró de vuelta y sonreí.

-chica lista- murmuré antes de comenzar a copiar la materia.

Me la pasé generando roces voluntarios a los cuales ella rehuía cada vez que podía, pero sinceramente no me importaba conocía demasiado bien a Bella como para darme cuenta de que estaba protegiéndose… es decir, tenía miedo. Aún no develaba de qué.

-bien chicos, ¿saben a dónde iremos como paseo de curso en fin de año?- preguntó el profesor jefe. Algunos preguntaron dónde sobre todo Alice y Bella

-iremos al canelillo*, sobre mi mesa están las autorizaciones y en una semana nos vamos. Todo el fin de semana- finalizó complacido con la algarabía que formó en la clase.

Muy bien, playa y sol…veremos qué puedo hacer para conquistar a mi amiga ahí...

* * *

**_*canelillo es una playa que se ubica en Chile, es muy hermosa y les dejo una fotito en mi perfil ;)_**

**_Hola Hola chicas sexys!_**

**_cómo están? espero que tan bien y felices como yo por la aceptación que ha tenido este mini fic pervertido! miles y millones de gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos, además de la seguidoras! son las mejores :")_**

**_bueno, ahora quería disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir el cap, pero sinceramente no he tenido tiempo a pesar de estar en vacaciones, pero prometo desde ahora subirlos más rápido ;)_**

**_¿ya vieron Amanecer parte 2? a mi me fascinó! creí morir en aquella parte! y siempre lloro cuando la veo, es tan emocionante *o* y las canciones, simplemente increíble n.n_**

**_bueno chicas, les deseo una muy muy feliz navidad, ojalá les traigan algún Rob, o Taylor, Kellan o mejor a todos, chicos hermosos para todos! :B en lo personal de los nuevos vampiros me gustaron mucho Benjamín, Garret y Peter :$ a ustedes les gustó alguno? _**

**_esperando que me dejen su importante opinión me despido de las mejores lectoras del mundo! las amo! _**

**_un abrazote enorme para todas y todos (si algún chico lee estas pervertideces :Z)_**

**_hasta la vista, babyes!_**

**__****_PD:si tienen alguna duda yo la aclaro con mucho gusto y si tienen alguna sugerencia, trataré de hacerle un huequito de esta historia :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y locuras son mías xd_  
**

**_"Rumbo al Sol"_**

**Edward POV**

_Muy bien, playa y sol…veremos qué puedo hacer para conquistar a mi amiga ahí..._

Mi mente trabajaba rápido y ya casi tenía un plan de conquista trazado en mi cabeza, Bella no sabía a qué se exponía al ir a la playa conmigo como compañero de viaje.

Después del anuncio, Alice y ella hicieron planes para verse y formar todo para saliera perfecto y cosas así… después de un rato ya me perdí

Las clases pasaron sin inconvenientes y disfruté maliciosamente de poner a Isabella nerviosa, bueno hasta ahora…

-¿qué te pasa Edward? ¿Puedes parar de tocarme, por favor?- me casi gritó en un susurro en la clase antes del almuerzo donde yo tenía una misión. Ahora, estaba sonriendo aunque podía sentir la punta de mis orejas enrojecidas por la vergüenza de haber sido pillado. Ya sabía yo que Bella no lo dejaría pasar así como así

-¿qué? ¿Qué Edward quiere violar a Bella?- exclamó Alice y cien cabezas de un metro a la redonda se voltearon a ver- ¡no Edward! ¡Deja de violar a mi amiga!- dijo con voz divertida pero excesivamente alta para la circunstancia nada cómoda que se desarrollaba justo enfrente de mis narices. Tragué duro al ver la expresión seria de Bella, esto me iba a salir caro…

-no, ¿qué? Alice…no ssh, eso no es cierto- interferí yo agachando la cabeza ante las miradas burlescas de todos en la sala.

-lo siento, no lo pude evitar- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia nosotros con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Bufé recostando mi espalda en la silla

-¿sí? Qué gracioso ¿no? ¿Qué tal si yo voy y digo que Jasper está violándote? ¿Eh? No sería lindo ¿verdad? ¡Y ustedes qué, chismosos!- se dirigió Bella a los chicos que seguían mirándonos con atención ellos y ellas de inmediato se dieron la vuelta y la chica enojada volvió la vista hasta Alice que suprimía una sonrisa…yo no estaba mucho mejor.

-pues disfruto, ¿qué más?- largó mi hermana y Jasper se volteó con cara confundida

-a mí no me metan en sus juegos y Alice por Dios…- le dio una mirada algo envenenada y muy reprobatoria

-eres una desvergonzada Alice- dijo Bella con los labios apretados y a mí se me antojó la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. Desvié mi atención a debajo de la mesa…donde sus piernas largas cruzadas se veían realmente apetitosas bajo esa faldita escocesa… mordí mi labio inferior reteniendo la reciente imagen de sus piernas cruzadas en mi cintura y ella gimiendo…

-allá atrás ¿serían tan amables de dejarme continuar con la clase?- preguntó molesta la profesora de historia. Alice y Jasper se voltearon enseguida y nosotros pusimos espaldas rectas. Dejé mi fantasía y presté atención, lo más probable es que nos hiciera una prueba sorpresa.

Antes, le di una mirada al hermoso rostro malhumorado de la chica con la que compartía banco.

**Bella POV**

Resoplaría por la frustración, ¿por qué Alice tenía que hacer ese comentario? Había casi olvidado lo que pasaba con Edward y mierda, ella viene y me lo recuerda…

En realidad, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Claro que lo recuerdo, claro que recuerdo su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus dedos… Dios, obviamente que recuerdo eso... pero no, no puedo. Es mi amigo, es mi amigo…

Sin embargo eso no detuvo los recuerdos eróticos que mi mente recreaba a veces y me encendía como una verdadera perra.

-hey Bella, despierta…oye- un aplauso enfrente de mi cara me hizo volver y darme cuenta que estaba mordiendo el lápiz con una mueca absolutamente idiota. La sonrisa socarrona de Edward me trajo de vuelta. Pestañeé varias veces y luché contra el condenado rubor que quería ascender por estarme pasando películas porno con él

-no me aplaudas- le sentencié, ay mierda qué difícil es esto.

Él alzó las manos en señal de rendición

-solo te quería decir que faltan 3 minutos para almorzar y parecías muy embobada en algo- dijo capcioso.

Le hice una mueca deforme y conseguí su risa

-no le veo la gracia, me podrías haber dejado en mi fantasía…- y me congelé cuando dije eso. Se suponía que sería solo un secreto entre mi mente y yo

-uuh… ¿fantasía? ¿Con quién? ¿Conmigo?- preguntó interesado y se inclinó cerca de mí. Con manos temblorosas lo detuve a una distancia prudente para mis nervios. ¡Claro que contigo! ¡Tú y tus dedos me atormentan de deseo!

-já, eso quisieras – mentí descaradamente. La diferencia entre él y yo es que yo si sabía mentir. Lo había perfeccionado desde la niñez hay hábitos que jamás se olvidan o que vienen en la sangre…qué sé yo, solo es un ventaja que aprovecho al máximo. Para finalizar le sonreí ampliamente

-¿me dices con quien?- lo malo de las mentiras es que tienes que crear más para tapar la primera. Y Edward a veces era un chico difícil de convencer

-nop- comencé a recoger mis lápices dispersos sobre el banco en el estuche y el cuaderno le hizo compañía dentro de mi mochila al poco rato

-vamos, dímelo… soy curioso y lo sabes- me casi ronroneó con una voz que de seguro haría que se me cayeran las bragas

-no, dije- lo asesiné con la mirada y chascó la lengua. Esto tenía pinta de inclinarse en mi favor

-siempre y podría obligarte- me susurró cerca de la oreja. Maldito desgraciado que sabe mis puntos débiles

-no te tengo miedo, Edward- aseguré mordisqueando mi labio inferior y mirándolo directamente a los ojos verdes de gatito salvaje. Su atención se desvió brevemente a mi boca pero rápidamente se recuperó con una sonrisa de lado

-no debiste decir eso- anunció mirándome bajo sus pestañas. Y me quedé un rato sin saber que responder con el habla atorada en la mitad de la lengua y aprovechó de acercarse de golpe a mí, demoliéndome con su aroma y recordándome la tarde de casi sexo que tuvimos el viernes.

Bendito viernes que me corrí y grité como gata en celo. Me mordí el labio inferior recordando el cuerpo de Edward… yo sabía perfectamente bien a donde llevaba esa condenada "V"

-esto no se queda así Bells tenemos algo pendiente- y noté el doble sentido. Yo como idiota me quedé sin decir nada solo mirándolo como imbécil porque su aroma aún estaba aturdiéndome más aún con su mueca sensual- nos vemos al rato- dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos chispeantes. Él estaba alegre y de seguro se burlaba de mí…

Ay mierda.

Él ya se había levantado cuando la ironía volvió a mí

-¡sí, tenemos pendiente la paliza que te daré!- le grité cuando iba saliendo rápidamente por la puerta. Me volví a sentar, sintiéndome realmente tonta y absurda.

Terminé de guardar mis cosas en medio de maldiciones y ofensas para Edward.

Estaba más bien picada porque no tuve la última palabra. Yo siempre reía de las últimas y no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Bella!- me sobresaltó Alice encaramándose en mi mesa

-Alice, ahí escribo… créeme que no quiero que huela a…tu trasero- finalicé con una mueca de asco.

-espera- dijo antes de comenzar a removerse con energías sobre el banco- así te dejo un recuerdo de mí en tus cuadernos-sonrió inocentemente y bufé pero después me reí

-¿así que… quieres que Jasper te viole?- pregunté maliciosamente mientras caminábamos al casino (cafetería)

-pues claro, si viola como besa, uuf, no le doy tregua- sonrió pervertidamente. Colocando una sonrisa de lado… mierda de sonrisa que me persigue.

-iugh Alice, mis oídos son vírgenes de ese tipo de cosas, no quiero oírlas- hice como que me cubría las orejas con ambas manos y ella me dio un para nada sutil empujón que casi me estrelló contra la muralla

-a otro perro con ese hueso. No te compro el cuento querida- finalizó colocando una de sus manos en la cadera. Solo me reí porque era cierto

-oh mierda- murmuré deteniéndome

-¿qué pasó?- consultó mirándome

-se me olvidó sacar el dinero para el almuerzo- ella negó mientras se daba una cachetada imaginaria en la frente

-eres una cabecita de pollo, vamos por el- me tomó del brazo para caminar

-¡Alice!- Jasper veía subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su novia.

-oh, Jass, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó olvidándome por completo… casqué la lengua. No estaba para romances

-voy por el dinero- dije pero ninguno de los dos me prestó atención- voy por el dinero- volví a interrumpir su intercambio de miradas y palabras- ¿hola? ¿A nadie le importo? Okey okey ya entendí, los dejo- anuncié dándome por vencida sacudiendo una mano en su dirección.

Caminé de regreso a la sala de clases, deteniéndome unos cuantos metros antes para sacar mi mochila del casillero.

Refunfuñaba por lo bajo cuando reparé en algo sobre la puerta de metal gris

Era una rosa, una rosa blanca preciosa he de añadir. Miré a ambos lados para ver si alguien la había dejado por equivocación en mi casillero pero nada. Como nunca estaba completamente despejado, por lo que me encogí de hombros y la tomé con cuidado para abrir el candado y al abrir la puerta cayó un papelito doblado con cuidado.

¿Primero una rosa y ahora un papelito? No me digan que es una broma…

Aún así lo abrí y no reconocí la letra, quien quiera que haya sido se tomó la molestia de ocultar muy bien su caligrafía.

_Hoy fue un día especial, solo porque estabas tú_

_por favor acepta este humilde obsequio_

_Atte.: Superman _

Cuando terminé de leer una sonrisa estúpida se plantó en mis labios y de la misma forma continué en busca de mi dinero. Guardé la rosa en el casillero y el papelito en el bolsillo de mi polera de colegio.

Recompuse mi imagen, claro que es lindo que a una le digan esas cosas tiernas…pero me estrujaba los sesos pensando en quién diablos era Superman.

En fin, volví con mis amigos y el almuerzo pasó sin mayores detalles, más que las miradas con deje de frustración e insatisfacción que Edward me lanzaba de vez en cuando a hurtadillas. Solo me hice la desentendida y no presté demasiada atención

Aunque a mitad de comerme los fideos con carne que compré para almorzar, se me cerró la garganta porque a la salida yo me tenía que ir con Edward. Si estar en clases a su lado e imaginar todo lo que imagino era complicado…irme con él sería la prueba más difícil a la me sometería y he ahí la interrogante.

¿Me iba con él o le inventaba una excusa?

-Edward, te tendrás que ir con Bella, Jasper va a acompañarme al Mall (centro comercial)- batió las pestañas mientras le apretaba el brazo al rubio y éste hacía una mueca cómica. Yo, casi le escupí los fideos en el rostro a Edward… ¡Alice era una maldita!

-ouh… yo…no tengo problema, no sé… ¿Bella tú qué dices?- se dirigió a mí el chico de cabello cobrizo y yo luché por mantenerme serena aunque verlo frotarse el cuello era un claro signo de incomodidad que lograba traspasarme

-eeh… claro ¿por qué no? Siempre nos vamos juntos no veo la diferencia ahora- repliqué con tono alegre y continué comiendo. Eché un vistazo a mi frente y Edward parecía un poco confundido, estiró los labios y con un encogimiento de hombros prosiguió con su comida.

Me sentí observada a mi derecha y vi a Alice quien había sido parte del intercambio de miradas con su hermano. Santa caca.

Cuando sonó la campana fui la primera en levantarme para evitar a la pelinegra y casi lo logré, casi.

-hey hey tú…. ¿qué fue eso?- consultó directo a la vena. Por lo general Alice no se iba con rodeos

-¿qué fue qué?- eso es hazte la tonta.

-tú y mi hermano, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?- preguntó sin dejar correr las aguas

-nada Alice, somos amigos es normal que lo mire- argumenté encogiéndome de hombros- te tengo que contar algo- le dije en tono confidente y ella pareció olvidarse del tema, momentáneamente.

-¿qué? ¿Qué?- ella solía ser muy entusiasta en todo

-creo que tengo un admirador secreto- entre Alice y yo no habían muchos secretos…si obviamos el hecho de que casi me acuesto con su hermano

Ella pegó un grito que de seguro oyó Satanás

-ssh, Alice…la verdad me da mucha vergüenza y te pido que no lo cuentes a nadie- ella asintió pero yo la sostuve firmemente de los hombros- nadie es nadie, ni siquiera Jasper- la amenacé con mi dedo índice

-pero…-negué- okey, está bien…pero cuéntame- pidió con afán y suspiré antes de comentarle todo camino a la sala de clases.

A la salida me fui con Edward y mentiré si digo que no fue incomodo, bueno por lo menos al principio…ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio pesado que se cernió sobre nosotros hasta que comenzamos a hablar de las clases y de los trabajos. Colegio, siempre es un tema seguro.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa eran como las 5 y las flores caían lacias por el calor que nos atacaba la cabeza

-esto…bueno, Adiós- susurré queriendo entrar rápidamente

-sip, nos vemos mañana Bella- y como hizo esta mañana, depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla y me desmayé. No, mentira… pero sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante mi amigo. Por favor, es mi amigo y yo no voy a tener nada con él. Fin del asunto.

Me alejé y le di una mirada algo reprobatoria por quedarse más tiempo del estipulado por la educación.

-hasta mañana- y sin esperar su respuesta me metí dentro de mi casa y cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí. No había nadie y eso para mí era perfecto.

Husmeé en el refrigerador antes de ir a mi pieza a hacer mis cosas.

El resto de la semana fue similar, las rosas y las notas siguieron apareciendo en mi casillero, una por día y siempre a la hora de almuerzo. Yo guardé todas y cada una de ellas. Las notitas eran de lo más tiernas…

Que le gustaban mis labios, que mi piel parecía seda y cosas así. Me enalteció la autoestima y mucho he de admitir.

Alice y yo nos juntamos algunos días para ir a comprar cosas para el gran fin de semana en la playa. Yo estaba más que entusiasmada de ir, simplemente amo la arena y el calor. Las olas y todo eso.

Hoy era viernes. Hoy nos íbamos de paseo al fin, era un día menos para salir de clases.

Me levanté con ánimos. Ayer con Alice ya habíamos preparado las maletas aunque ella dijo que se encargaría de la mía…supongo que debería revisarla

-Bella, Bella qué bueno que ya te levantaste- dijo mi madre cuando bajé a tomar desayuno con la mochila y un bolso de mano. Lo tiré todo sobre el sofá.

Saludé a todos con alegría

-Bella, toma, tu padre y yo ya lo hablamos- me guiñó un ojo mientras me entregaba más de 70 mil pesos. Me quedé un momento estupefacta…era demasiado dinero

-¿qué? Pero Renée, digo mamá…es mucho…- dije aún si creerlo

-ash, Bella, eres la mejor hija del mundo…ambos trabajamos y podemos dártelo…disfrútalo- me cerró la mano entorno al dinero y finalmente asentí. Le di un abrazo de oso

Desayunamos bien los tres juntos, mis padres se amaban y a mí también y podía verlo siempre. Eso me hacía sentir contenta.

**Edward POV**

-Alice cálmate por Dios- traté de suavizarla mientras no dejaba de saltar en el auto de Emmett. Él me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento

-ay es que Edward… ¡va a ser tan hermoso! ¡Como la canción de Katy Perry!- gritó entusiasmada.

-okey, creo que ya no hay más café ni chocolate para ti, se lo diré a mamá para que ya no te de más de eso- sentenció Emmett con una sonrisa de maldad

-dile lo que quieras- le sacó la lengua y se acercó a la radio del auto para conectar su celular- ¡woo amo esta canción! _Tú crees que soy bonita __sin maquillaje encima ,__crees que soy graciosa __cuando digo un chiste malo, __sé que me tienes__, __por eso dejo mis barreras abajo, abajo_- cantó a todo pulmón la letra de esa canción, aunque solo llegó hasta ahí porque su móvil comenzó a sonar y se apresuró a desconectarlo

-¿Hola? Si, oh claro Jasper, obvio, si sabes que es cierto…- y me desentendí. Estábamos a media cuadra de llegar a la casa de Bella y Alice no se desconectaba del aparato por lo que comencé a tener la leve sospecha de que yo me tendría que bajar

-esta enana es un verdadero demonio, yo no sé como Jasper la soporta…- riñó Emmett y asentí con una sonrisa

-oye… Alice tiene momentos de pasividad… a veces- me rasqué la cabeza

-yap, ve por Belli luego, no te tardes- me dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Me bajé a trompicones porque estaba confundido él no lo sabía, ¿cierto?

Aún en ese estado inútil toqué el timbre y Renée me hizo entrar conversándome. Mal que mal llevaba siendo amigo de su hija casi toda una vida

-hola muchacho- saludó Charlie desde su asiento. Respondí con la cabeza

-Bella está arriba, sube si quieres- me indicó Renée con una sonrisa y su esposo la miró mal

Asentí y dudé antes de subir… lo último que pasó aquí no me dejó muy bien que digamos.

Toqué suavemente la puerta

-¿estás visible?- consulté con una mueca aunque intenté que el tono saliera gracioso

-pasa- gritó desde dentro y rápidamente obedecí, dejando la puerta abierta a mis espaldas.

Me contuve de vagar por su habitación…pero fue inútil y miré su cama, y como mil cosas me llegaron de golpe. Oh mierda, ¿cuánto iba a durar esto? Era una verdadera tortura

Era cosa de recordarlo y mi cosa se ponía tiesa, la verdad… ser yo es muy difícil

-hola Edward, ya casi me voy es solo que no encuentro una camiseta- dijo mientras buscaba entre sus cajones. Simplemente me quedé observando cómo su silueta se movía por la estancia. El bamboleo de su trasero redondo, sus piernas y estrecha cintura. Hay malos hábitos que jamás se van y yo tenía el de mirar a Isabella como enfermo.

Mi vista se desvió un poco hacia su derecha, específicamente al escritorio frente a un ventanal de corredera con cortinas rosadas.

He ahí un florero de vidrio con 5 rosas blancas.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro… ella las había guardado, una energía renovada me embargó para continuar con mi plan de conquista…me sentía como Pedro de Valdivia*, con la única diferencia de que él conquistó un pedazo de tierra mientras que yo trato de ganarme un corazón y es la lucha más difícil que he librado, más aún teniendo en cuenta el corazón de quién quería conquistar. Bella Swan, la chica anti romance y amor ah, y mi amiga.

Justo cuando iba a hablarle sobre las rosas, apareció Alice por la puerta como un huracán

-¡no! No puedes revisar la maleta Bella- sentenció a la par que se sentaba sobre el bolso.

-pero…Alice…yo tengo que guardar esto- agregó confusa. Mi hermana se lo quitó y rápidamente lo metió dentro

-hecho, ahora vámonos- la jaloneó y ella se dejó llevar aún asombrada por la reacción de Alice

-lo siento. Ella bebió café, unas bebidas energéticas y mucha, mucha azúcar- expliqué a Bella que no entendía la hiperquinesia de la chica

-ah…ahora todo encaja- dijo riendo una vez que estuvimos dentro del auto de Emmett

-oye, te he oído- me asesinó con la mirada Alice- solo estoy entusiasmada- asentimos condescendientes

-hola Belli tanto tiempo sin saber de ti- se quejó el grandote

-oh, perdón pero la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, de veras perdón- se disculpó y me pareció lo más adorable del mundo

-te lo cobraré querida, un abrazo de oso por cada día que no me has visto- y se rió

-no, la vas a romper…ni se te ocurra- dije con un cierto deje de molestia en mi voz aunque traté de disimularlo.

Ella me miró un instante y luego se sumergió en una conversación con mi hermana.

El mover de sus labios al pronunciar cualquier palabra me tenía embobado, además el auto pasaba por imperfecciones de la calle y su…sus cosas de mujer se removían graciosamente…pensar que yo las toqué sin nada, yo las miré.

Era un jodido pervertido de mierda y estaba cagado porque cierta cosa se había despertado estrechando mis pantalones. Por suerte llevaba un mochila que coloqué en esa zona.

Estaba aliviado de bajarme y respirar otro aire que no fuera el de Isabella, el que salía de sus labios en exhalaciones enloquecedoras.

Me tenía que relajar y destensarme porque así no sería capaz de llegar a la playa sin violar a mi amiga tan malditamente sexy.

Nos agrupamos con el resto, mi reloj de mano marcaba las 7:45 cuando el profesor nos indicó cuales eran las condiciones, los buses y demases.

-yo voy contigo- aseguró Bella ciñéndose a mi brazo apretadamente, como si tuviera miedo. La miré extrañado

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunté cuando no aflojó sus dedos en mi piel, que por cierto se puso caliente por su roce

-es Alice… ella me da miedo cuando anda hiperactiva- aseveró mirando en su dirección- quiere que la dejé maquillarme…en el bus, quedaré como una mona- se enfurruñó inflando las mejillas y me reí a boca suelta

-no lo creo, Alice es bastante ágil con esas cosas- agregué caminando con ella aún apretada a mi brazo. Ojalá jamás me soltara

-bueno, si no quieres puedo irme con Mike o no sé, con cualquiera- se soltó y me desesperé al ver que se iba

-nono, Bella, tú te vas conmigo y fin del asunto- dije tomando su muñeca y ella me miró con los ojos abiertos

-a mí no me das ordenes, Edward Cullen, ¿qué te has creído? Mira que si tú conoces mis puntos débiles- y solo fui capaz de pensar en la unión de sus piernas- yo sé muy bien los tuyos- alargó su mano hasta mi oreja y acarició suavemente cierto lugar que casi me hizo arrodillarme ante ella y rogarle que me tocara más- y yo pienso usarlos a mi favor- dejó mi oreja y me sonrió entre sincera, amenazante e irónica. Sus dedos no estaban pero el hormigueo placentero seguía ahí

-ahora te vienes conmigo- me tomó la mano y me llevó hasta el bus

Y yo solo pensaba… ¿iba a poder con todo los retos y desafíos que Bella Swan suponía…?

* * *

_***Pedro de Valdivia, quizá ya lo saben pero nunca está demás xd, es el hombre que fundó y conquistó Santiago (Chile) **_

_***la canción es la traducción de Teenage Dream de Katy Perry **_

_**hola Hola! uuf, Edward está complicado parece ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Tienen alguna idea de que pueda suceder? **_

_**espero estén muy muy bien. Quiero dar gracias por todos los favoritos...wow, nunca lo esperé de veras pero muchas muchas gracias y también a ti, Gabymuse por tu hermoso review, y estás en lo cierto, las cosas se pondrán interesantes ;) **_

_**espero que el cap les haya gustado y no las defraude, por cierto, el siguiente cap ya estoy escribiéndolo y lo más probable es que en una semanita ya esté de nuevo dándoles jugo con otro capítulo**_

_**y...eso, un abrazote enorme para todas las que leen esta locura mía**_

_**son las mejores, las quiero!**_

_**chau chau!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a SM yo solo me divierto con ellos xd**_

"_**Déjate llevar" **_

**Edward POV**

Nos subimos al bus, bueno, ella me subió porque me tiró sin ningún reparo de la mano hasta ocupar unos de los últimos asientos.

-yo voy a la ventana- se pasó por delante de mí sentándose en ese lugar. Delante iban Jasper y Alice, él no se veía muy a gusto con no sé que le hacía ella en el rostro

-no diré nada- simplemente me dejé caer en el asiento, reposando mi cabeza en el respaldo.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que este viaje iba a ser difícil

-muy bien chicos, les informo que tenemos como dos horas de viaje por delante y espero que traigan todo lo necesario y sin más que decirles, disfruten del paisaje- fueron las indicaciones del profesor y después la algarabía se formó, el bus arrancó y solo miré a Isabella como enfermo acosador.

-¿no estás emocionada Bella?- canturreó Alice inclinándose en su asiento hacia nosotros

-¡claro que sí!- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Perfecta, hermosa.

-ay Bella es que vamos a nadar, vamos a pasear, ¡vamos a vivir nuestro sueño adolescente!- dijo con aire soñador y rodé los ojos

-Alice, ¿sabes cuál es el significado de esa canción, verdad?- preguntó Bella con ojos entrecerrados

-pues claro- y se inclinó para besar los labios de Jasper…ok, tenía que escuchar esa estúpida canción

Bella solo se rió antes de girarse hasta la ventana. Aún no salíamos de Santiago aunque ya íbamos bastante más cerca de dejar atrás las calles llenas de autos

-¡mira mira! Escucha conmigo- se volvió a dar vuelta Alice para facilitarle un audífono a Isabella. Llevábamos como media hora sin que se diese vuelta y yo había escaneado a la chica junto a mí en todo ese rato. Vestía unos jeans que se desarmaban mediante cierres, unas Vans negras y una camiseta roja ligera que revelaba piel cremosa de su escote, sucedía lo mismo que en el auto de Emmett… ciertas cosas rebotaban y se me hacía lo más erótico y digno de admirar en todo el mundo.

Ciertamente había desarrollado una extraña afición por sus senos, simplemente no lograba sacar esa imagen perfecta de mi cabeza

-_para para Paradise para para Paradise oh oh oh__*****_- era lo que las chicas cantaban en sincronía en un volumen más allá de lo moderado y solo negué con la cabeza riéndome entre dientes

Estaban tan inspiradas que elevaron los brazos y se movieron al compás de la melodía. Ella se veía radiante

Después se pusieron a conversar de esto y aquello, ignorándome por completo así es que cabeceé contra el asiento, usando la voz de la chica emanar de su boca sonrosada y apetitosa como canción de cuna.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Edward! ¡Mira!- el grito de una chica en mi oído me hizo despabilar de un salto. Quien quiera que haya sido iba a pagarlas por romper mi sueño cursi con Bella

-¿pero qué mierd…?- no pude continuar porque la mueca infantil y alegre de Isabella no me lo permitieron

-¿ya viste? ¡Esa es Cartagena!¡Ves el mar! ¡Míralo Edward!- solo le faltaba saltar en el asiento, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba maravillada, emocionada y muy contenta. Por lo que simplemente me le uní. Arreglando disimuladamente mi ropa y un poco mí cabello

Pasamos por el Tabo, el Tabito, Costa Azul y por muchas playas más hasta bajar a Algarrobo, quizá vimos todas las del litoral repitiéndose el entusiasmo de Bella con cada una. Aunque simplemente era hermoso, el paisaje del mar interminable y el firmamento en el amplio horizonte.

Cuando llegamos el día era caluroso y fresco gracias a la brisa marina que soplaba de todas direcciones. Alice botaba con Jasper y después agarró la mano de Bella, que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido a mi lado calentándome la piel y erizándome los vellos con su calor.

Me dio una breve mirada de disculpa y se largó al sector de las cabañas con la chica hiperquinética

-bueno…supongo que nos tocan las maletas- se lamentó Jasper palmeándome el hombro

-creo que estás en lo cierto- sacamos las cosas de ellas y las nuestras y justo entonces el profesor hizo acto de presencia, juntando a todo el grupo de nuevo

-bien chicos, ahora vamos a designar las reglas y horarios, por favor les pido silencio- el curso se congregó alrededor de nuestro profe jefe

-hola- susurró Bella, nuevamente a mi lado y solo la observé mientras el viento hacía un maravilloso trabajo con su cabello, su rostro tenía cierta chispa de vida que me invitaba a tocarla, a besarla…supongo que es la embriaguez del sol y la playa- encontré la playa… se ve desde las cabañas…es hermosa…de arena blanca, fina y agua salina de color turquesa, es hermosa- me dijo más cerca de mi oído y cada vello se erizó ante su voz mientras un escalofrío me recorría entero

-atención por favor- exclamó el profesor de nuevo, llamando mi atención y desconcentrándome de las sensaciones por un instante- las niñas en las cabañas… 4, 6 y 8, pueden elegir compañeras y los niños en las 3, 5 y 7, lo mismo va para ustedes- dijo despegando la mirada del papel- los desayunos son desde las 8 hasta las 10, los almuerzos d la cena a las 8 o 9, en el intermedio pueden comer tentempiés del casino frente a las cabañas, cada una está equipada con baño y televisión. Ojo, no pueden romper nada o tendremos que pagarlo…el resto del día es completamente suyo, la playa está bajando ese cerro con árboles. Precaución, es lo que más les pido no quiero que ninguno se me quedé en el mar. No pueden mezclarse en las cabañas de mujeres los hombres, ni las niñas en las de los niños… y bien, recuerden usar protección para el sol…disfruten de su paseo- terminó con una sonrisa complacida mientras algunos aplaudían.

-yo voy con Bella- anunció Alice abrazando con fuerza a la chica castaña

-si Alice, vamos juntas pero…hace calor…no hay necesidad de tantos abrazos- dijo alejándola un poco. Reímos y después ellas se fueron con sus cosas y Jasper y yo hicimos lo mismo.

Tomamos la cabaña 7, cerca a la 6 que habían tomado Bella y Alice. El lugar donde estábamos ubicados era privilegiado, los pinos se amontonaban sobre los techos y filtraban luz solar entre sus ramas, el aire era fresco y lograba oír las olas del mar calmo a poca distancia. Era hermoso, idílico y lo sería aún más si Bella estuviera abrazada a mi cuello o besándose ahora aquí conmigo.

-ordenemos pronto y así podemos volver con las chicas- dijo Jass con una sonrisa. La cabaña la compartíamos con Mike y Ben, ambos con novia o… conquista

Nos pusimos a ordenar la ropa y demás cosas, ya no podía esperar para volver a ver a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Fascinada. Esa palabra me describía a la perfección, este paseo estaba resultando ser uno de los mejores… hasta el momento que abrí mi maleta.

-¡Alice!- grité tomando entre mis dedos los diminutos bikinis que se amontonaban en mi bolso. Sacaba y sacaba prendas que apenas iban a cubrir mis pechos y ni hablar de las partes inferiores… gemí de frustración cuando no hallé ninguno decente entre ese montón

-¿Qué pasa Bel…? Ops creo que ya viste tu maleta jiji…esto- la pelinegra chocó su trasero con un mueble cercano por la gélida y asesina mirada que dejaba caer en ella- Jasper está llamándome… ¿lo oyes? Alice, Alice… ahí está- fingió una voz masculina pero en este momento solo quería retorcer su cuello hasta que se me quitará la rabia

Me lancé a ella con los brazos estirados dispuesta a matarla pero se escabulló por la puerta dejando que chocara contra la muralla

-¡después hablamos Bella! ¡Cuando estés más tranquila!- gritó corriendo lejos de mi alcance

Me devolví y pateé el piso con furia

-¡aah mierda!- grité perdiendo los estribos y mis compañeras me miraron raro - ¿¡qué!? ¿Algún problema?- gruñí y ellas se apresuraron en negar- ¡bien! ¿Entonces qué mierdas miran?- espeté pasando por su lado caminando como pato por la rabia, echando humito por las orejas. Tiré el intento de bikini en el bolso con fuerza y lo cerré, pero se estancó en mi blusa. Lo jaloneé y cayó desparramando todo. ¡Santa caca!

Me encerré en el baño y me mojé el rostro hasta que mi furia disminuyó un poco, entonces regresé y recogí las cosas, ordenando.

Me di el trabajo de revisar prenda por prenda los trajes de baño para escoger algo presentable. Al final me quedé con un bikini un poco menos escotado de color púrpura y la otra parte convencional de color negro, me cambié y me puse la ropa encima antes de salir.

-¡hagan sus propias cosas en vez de mirarme!- les ladré a las chicas que seguían observándome antes de salir de la cabaña.

La brisa me despejó el rostro y me sentí más fresca y aliviada. En todo caso no tenía para que quitarme la ropa podía meterme al mar como se me diese la gana.

Me quedé parada mirando el conjunto de pinos altos que estaban antes de llegar al mar, desde aquí podía oírlo y verlo

-es hermoso ¿verdad?- la voz junto a mí me hizo dar un brinco

-Edward… me asustaste, tonto- le di un leve puñetazo en el brazo y él sonrió

-juro que soy inocente de eso, no quería asustarte mi intención era sociabilizar- argumentó con las palmas de sus manos vueltas hacia mí

-haremos de cuenta que te creo- murmuré sonriendo y él se me quedó viendo. Comencé a pasear mis ojos nerviosa- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo un mosquito? ¿Un moco?- pregunté escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos

Y claramente él se rió a gusto

-lo pagarás Edward- amenacé junto a mi mirada y solo aumenté su risa

Miré a mi alrededor viendo que cosa podía lanzarle y vi un montón de tierra. Lo tomé cuando él cerró los ojos por la risa y sin previo aviso se lo lancé

Dejó de reír para toser polvo y ese fue el turno de mi sonrisa

-¿pero qué…?- dijo sacándose tierra de la boca – oh Isabella, no sabes lo que te espera- tuve que tragar pesado porque su amenaza iba completamente en serio

-haber si me atrapas- y sin más eché a correr a la playa, sorteando con agilidad las rocas, ramas y personas que iban y venían. Me sentía como la más rápida del mundo mientras mi cabello ondeaba libremente, mezclándose con la salinidad y frescor de las olas

Llegué a la arena después de bajar por un montón de rocas y comencé a quitarme las zapatillas cuando vi que él se acercaba rápidamente a mi posición… tomé el zapato y se lo lancé, pero él lo atajó y siguió corriendo.

-mierda mierda- corrí por la arena con un pie descalzo y eso me hizo ir más lento- permiso, permiso- dije abriéndome paso, detrás ya se acercaba Edward

Y cuando menos lo esperé me agarró de la cintura y me elevó en el aire

-suéltame ¡suéltame!- se me escapó una risita y comenzó a correr hacia la playa cargando conmigo- no Edward…no, ¡detente! ¡Me tengo que sacar esto primero!- pero no me hacía caso- ¡sentando! ¡Quieto! ¡Apágate! Ash, jódete- alcancé a decir antes de verme sumergida en las saladas aguas con él sujetándome firmemente de la cintura. Nos elevó a ambos para tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a reír abiertamente

-eres un estúpido- le golpeé el hombro entre risas

-te lo advertí - dijo echándose el cabello hacia atrás con un muy sexy movimiento de cabeza

-pero yo no tengo más ropa Edward- agregué entre molesta y aún risueña

-no es mi problema…además no me molestaría para nada verte sin ropa, ya sabes… por el calor digo yo- se defendió y me quedé un rato con la boca abierta

-si el calor de tus hormonas… pervertido- le lancé agua a la cara e hizo una mueca de asco

-está salada- regañó como niño pequeño provocando mi risa

-es el mar ¡dah!- recién entonces noté que aún sus manos se ceñían a mi cuerpo, solo que ahora en las caderas. Me solté de su agarre y comencé a ir hasta la orilla pero él me detuvo hundiéndome de nuevo en el agua, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo

Salimos por aire y noté que la tensión había cambiado…ya no éramos los amigos Bella y Edward

-creo que puedo nadar sola, no hay necesidad de que me andes agarrando así- dije mirándolo e ignorando la sal en mis labios. Esta vez me apresuré en ir hasta la orilla y a caminar con todo el peso de mi ropa mojada pegado a mí

Me sujetó de la muñeca

-oye… lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo ¿está bien?- defendió inocente. Realmente su toque no había sido malo, fue placentero pero me alteró y eso no lo quiero ahora. Yo ya decidí que no quería que dejásemos de ser amigos

-está bien- me tiré en la arena, sintiendo como se pegaba a mi cuerpo mojado. Me senté y comencé a bajar el cierre de mis pantalones para dejarlos como short. Y noté de reojo como Edward observaba ese movimiento... así es que decidí jugar un poquito. Lentamente comencé a desprender la prenda por mis piernas, alargándola intencionalmente. Después pasé mis dedos por su contorno en el regreso a la siguiente

Edward parecía un gatito a punto de saltar sobre la presa y reí internamente, a ciencia cierta no tenía idea de por qué ese hecho me complacía

Decidí ir un poco más lejos, jugando con uno de los botones de mi blusa empapada, desabrochándolo lentamente y vi como el ceño del chico se fruncía en una mueca sufrida, al igual que sus labios. Así hice con los siguientes y después con mucha tranquilidad la dejé deslizar por mis brazos para dejar expuesto el bikini que cubría mis pechos y pude jurar haber oído algo entre gruñido y gemido

Y entonces me volteé hacia él con una mueca bastante arrogante en el rostro

-¿hay algo que te guste Edward?- me eché el cabello hacia un lado, contemplando como su vista ardiendo viajaba a lo largo de mi cuerpo y me revolví gustosa en mí misma al ver como se le trababa el habla antes de mirarme a la cara. Por lo general que alguien me mirara como lo acababa de hacer Edward era repulsivo…pero de él era realmente… placentero.

-em…yo… - estaba más que embobado en algún punto de mi piel y quise reírme, pero se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, recostándome en la arena poniendo muy cerca sus labios, mi corazón latió rápido y cuando miré sus ojos esmeralda clavados en los míos me di cuenta de que esto había llegado muy lejos. Me incorporé rápidamente, casi golpeándolo con mis rodillas al hacerlo.

-creo que es hora de comer algo- le di la espalda antes de comenzar a caminar sin esperarlo y reprendiéndome por haberme comportado así ¡qué estúpida era! ¡Los amigos no hacen esas cosas! ¡Tonta Bella! ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

Y esa pregunta me la repetí varias veces en el transcurso del día cuando me sorprendía mirándolo en el casino, o cuando hablaba simplemente. La forma en que sus cabellos se mecían con el viento y mierdas como esa. Esa no era Isabella Swan y tenía que volver a ponerme en mis cabales.

Edward es mi amigo y así es como quiero que siga… creo.

-Bella Belli Bells- canturreó Alice cuando me encontraba sentada a la orilla de la playa viendo como las gotas de agua escurrían por el atlético y delgado cuerpo del cobrizo

-cállate Alice, estoy enojada contigo- volteé la cara a la dirección contraria de ella

-ay Bella por favor no te enojes- se dejó caer a mi lado e intentó que la mirase pero me negué volviendo mi cabeza- eres bonita…tienes un hermoso cuerpo y con lo que tú pensabas usar no te ibas a broncear con el exquisito sol- argumentó y logró que la mirase

-¡pero parezco de esas chicas de la bomba 4*! Alice Cullen te excediste- la sentencié con un dedo y ella se encogió en su lugar

-mentira, ellas salen sin la parte de arriba- la miré inquisitivamente y sorprendida- lo sé porque Emmett las coleccionaba y yo una vez las pillé cuando entré en su pieza por… ¡ay ese no es el tema!- me eché hacia atrás analizando la información y después me reí entre dientes- el caso es que sabrás que hacer y combinarás bien- me guiñó un ojo y resoplé, ella acababa de ganar

-ya, está bien, no te voy a matar mientras duermes…pero que quede claro que jamás, nunca de los jamases Alice Cullen volverás a hacer mi maleta. Never- la fulminé con la mirada y ella hizo caso omiso de ello para abrazarme.

Después pasamos una agradable tarde en el agua las dos, riéndonos y cantando Teenage dream a todo pulmón ante las atónitas miradas de los bañistas.

Finalmente, a eso de las 8 todo el curso procedió al casino a cenar y fue muy divertido, la verdad me la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Le di unas muy tensas buenas noches a Edward y me fui a la cabaña con Alice.

Conversamos durante un buen rato, entrada la madrugada ella cayó rendida por el sueño mientras que yo me quedé mirando el techo, oyendo a lo lejos el golpear de las olas.

¿Por qué mi mente solo giraba en torno a un personaje? ¿Por qué razón tenía que mirarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado esa tarde entre nosotros? Todo era tan fácil antes, tan fácil como lo es respirar… de lo que estaba segura al cien por cien era que no lo quería en lo absoluto lejos de mí, eso no lo podría soportar porque tenía un montón de cariño hacia él y ese cariño se hallaba confundiéndome ahora.

Repasé el momento que tuvimos en la playa, lo sólido que sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío, ejerciendo una extraña presión y embrujo sobre mi piel y hormonas. Ellas recordaban a la perfección que tan largos eran sus dedos. Mordí mi labio inferior ante la extraña calidez que se instaló en mi entrepierna

Un sonido de la ventana me distrajo un momento, pero lo ignoré y proseguí con mis recuerdos eróticos. Sin embargo otro sonido idéntico volvió a distraerme y ya frustrada me levanté de la cama y me aproximé al cristal.

Estaba oscuro pero la luna en lo alto del cielo me permitía una visión más o menos clara

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté en un susurró abriendo el vidrio. Miré hacia atrás con precaución antes de volver a mirarle

La luz de luna bañaba sus rasgos y algo en mí se alteró

-me preguntaba si no podías dormir- sonrió arrebatadoramente desde su posición metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y mordí mi labio inferior ocultando una sonrisa- quizá podrías o querrías acompañarme a un lugar- dijo mientras me invitaba con la mirada

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?- consulté abriendo aún más la ventana

-que no te perderías una vista hermosa por nada, además de que en realidad si quieres venir, vamos- las olas a su espalda me decían que fuera y la luna me prometía guardar el secreto.

-está bien, espera un poco- dije antes de salir de mi lugar y buscar rápidamente un jeans y una polera. Me coloqué lo que pillé primero y eché una rápida mirada a mi pelo y rostro antes de acercarme de nuevo a la ventana, para comenzar a sacar mi cuerpo por ella.

Miré sobre mi hombro para asegurarme de que seguían durmiendo y pegué el salto que me dejó cerca de caer al piso, sin embargo sus manos se aferraron a mis codos estabilizándome.

Le sonreí tímidamente mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja

-vamos- susurró tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Escalamos un cerrito que estaba más lleno de bosque y seguimos caminando por ahí. En ningún momento mis dedos se desprendieron de los suyos y disfruté bastante ese contacto

-muy bien, señorita Swan, cierre los ojos- se puso a mi espalda para guiarme con una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra cubriendo mi visión

-¿en necesario?- alegué más que nada porque rompió mi contacto de las manos entrelazadas

-ajá- me guió un poco más y sentí brisa marina por todos lados, además del rugir del mar- ahora puedes abrirlos- me susurró cerca del oído y miré a mi frente, donde el acantilado estaba despejado en nuestra posición, dejando vegetación por los costados y el cielo totalmente despejado.

Avancé unos cuantos pasos más y miré el mar bajo mis pies

-whoa…esto… esto es increíble…es hermoso- murmuré perdida entre la visión del cielo estrellado perdido en el agua de tono plata por la enorme luna

-¿quieres contar las estrellas conmigo?- preguntó extendiendo su mano en mi dirección. Sonreí antes de aceptarla y tumbarnos uno cerca del otro a contar los millones de puntitos luminosos en el interminable pedazo de cielo oscuro.

-7, 20, 80, 1000- me interrumpía cada vez que yo decía un número

-¡me hiciste perder la cuenta!- reclamé golpeándolo y aprovechó de sostenerme del codo y apegarme a su cuerpo. No dije nada y continué riendo

-era la idea- dijo risueño, mientras yo colocaba mi mano abierta sobre su pecho sintiendo como respiraba y su voz hacía eco dentro de él-¿no tienes frío?- preguntó a la par que yo acomodaba mi cabeza justo donde su corazón latía veloz

-no, ¿y tú?- me apretó con su brazo más cerca y su boca reposó en mi coronilla. Yo quería estar así con él ¿por qué negármelo? Los amigos a veces lo hacían ¿no?

-para nada, estoy mejor que nunca- respondió en voz baja

-aunque me preocupa que nos descubran, no sería nada lindo pasársela castigados- me escondí en su pecho sofocando la risita y lo sentí estremecer

-no me molestaría en lo absoluto si fuera contigo- susurró y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba- ¿qué súper héroe te gustaría ser?- preguntó mientras sutilmente comenzaba a pasear sus dedos en círculos perezosos en mi espalda y yo suspiré por lo bien que se sentía

-hm…- miré el cielo- me gustaría ser Flash, adoraría poder correr tan rápido y no perder nunca ningún momento- si supiera que lo decía por momentos que me encantaría pasar con él, se rió en mi cabeza y luego acomodó un mechón de mi pelo, rozándome en el proceso.- ¿y a ti?- solo me acurruqué más sintiendo sus caricias

-Superman- respondió de inmediato y mi cerebro lo comparó con mi admirador casi al instante- me gustaría poder volar alrededor del mundo y volver el tiempo- respondió y yo me alcé sobre los codos para verle el rostro.

-¿volver el tiempo? ¿Por qué?- consulté curiosa y con la repentina punzada de que él no era tan lejano a mi admirador secreto

-para revivir cosas como esta siempre- contestó así nada más y sus manos tomaron posesión de mi rostro- si te pidiera que fueras conmigo mañana a recorrer los alrededores, ¿irías?- preguntó totalmente en serio, pero sin dejar de acariciarme y como yo deseaba que lo siguiera haciendo no dije nada

-yo… creo que sí, ¿por qué?- sonrió ampliamente

-porque te quiero invitar, será como una cita y ya has aceptado- murmuró triunfante

-oye, no me dijiste que sería una cita- me quejé pero en el fondo si quería ir

-ya aceptaste- se encogió de hombros y me dejé caer de nuevo en su pecho, sonriendo

-contigo no hay caso, siempre sacas las cosas fuera de contexto- regañé divertida y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio un rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y el paisaje que nos rodeaba

-Bella… ¿te enojarías mucho si…- dejó en el aire y yo solo esperé anhelante- si te beso justo ahora...?

* * *

_***la canción es Paradise de Coldplay xd**_

_***Bomba 4, aquí en Chile sale en uno de los diarios, "La Cuarta" y bueno, es parecido a Playboy ya que se trata de chicas demasiado demasiado sensuales que no les gusta mucho la ropa jiji xd**_

_**Hola Hola gente linda! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué creen que diga nuestra Bella? **_

_**Espero estén muy muy bien y hayan disfrutado del cap tanto como yo al escribirlo c:**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias por seguirme apoyando con esta historia, miles de gracias a los lectores fantasma, de veras que me hace muy feliz saber que están ahí ;) un abrazote para ustedes y uno para ti nuevamente**_** Gabymuse**_**gracias por dejar tu comentario que aprecio millones, jaja la verdad eso suele ocurrir a menudo en mi grupo de amigos y siempre muero de la risa, sin duda nuestro Ed es un amor de esos que ya no quedan y estás nuevamente en lo cierto comenzarán un batalla entre ellos pero más Bella consigo misma xd, muchas gracias :D**_

_**Espero que este cap les haya gustado y quiero decirles que solo queda uno o dos capítulos más del fic y espero nuevamente actualizar dentro de la próxima semana, son unos amores!**_

_**Ahora dejo de molestar y me despido hasta el próximo**_

_**Un abrazote enorme para cada una/o de** **ustedes **_

_**Chau chau! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes son de SM pero la trama es mía xd_  
**

**"Olas de Confusión y ¿una Cita?"**

**Bella POV**

_-Bella… ¿te enojarías mucho si…- dejó en el aire y yo solo esperé anhelante- si te beso justo ahora...?_

Sentí que me iba a atorar con mi propio aire así es que lo solté de un golpe y mi corazón latió extremadamente rápido en mis oídos por alguna estúpida razón

Vamos… es solo Edward, mi amigo Edward…

Un molesto deseo se coló en mi mente eclipsando lo demás y haciendo que irremediablemente mi boca soltara semejante barbaridad

-define "enojarías mucho"-me alcé con una mano en su pecho, sintiendo su rápido latir quizá tan acelerado como el mío. Meh, quién sabe. El punto es que yo aguardo la respuesta de Edward, quien tragó y posteriormente sonrió

-del tipo _¡Edward maldito te voy a golpear por el resto de tu inútil vida! _– hizo una mala imitación de mí voz a la par que me apuntaba con un dedo. Me eché a reír

Pero mi risa se vio drásticamente acallada por la cálida suavidad de unos labios sobre los míos

Me quedé muy quieta mientras Edward sostenía mi barbilla entre sus dedos. Dios… sus hermosos dedos.

Era solo presión, quizá esperaba que yo le correspondiera y yo ¿!qué mierdas hago?!

Mis ojos estaban abiertos y observaba el rostro pasivo de Edward a la misma vez que me hallaba medio recostada sobre él.

-deja de pensar- corrió su boca hasta mi oído donde mis vellos se erizaron ante el suave murmullo. Literalmente, sentía como mis hormonas comenzaban a ebullir como una maldita olla al fuego

Y bien, hice lo que mi cuerpo clamaba y lo besé.

Yo tomé las riendas y moví lentamente mi boca sobre la suya, sintiendo la misma suavidad que aquella vez. Solo el ritmo cambiaba ya que en esa oportunidad ambos estábamos demasiado calientes. Sí, yo también lo estaba.

Él me acarició la mejilla con su mano mientras movíamos tranquilamente nuestros labios. Esto resultaba muy placentero para mis hormonas calenturientas que hacían el baile de la victoria, por otro lado mi cerebro me decía que debía parar antes de que pasara a mayores.

Simplemente no me quería despegar de Edward, la calidez que emanaba, además de su aroma que se impregnaba en mi piel me hacía sentir como si esto fuera correcto.

Y quise creerlo, disfruté del contacto a la luz de las estrellas y el rugido del mar a nuestros pies. Era idílico.

Resiguió con su lengua mi labio inferior antes de succionarlo muy lentamente, era una tortura placentera a la que estaba siendo sometida y un pequeño y quebradizo gemido huyó a mi boca.

Retiré mi labio antes de que perdiera el control, con Edward eso era muy simple y presioné solo una vez más antes de deshacerme del toque respirando algo acelerado.

Antes de ver y enfrentar su rostro oculté el mío en su pecho, sintiendo la cadencia desesperada de su latir… en eso íbamos en sincronía.

Él se quedó un minuto pasmado ante mi repentino corte pero luego su mano lentamente descendió por mi cabello.

Respiré aliviada al darme cuenta que no me iba a echar a patadas de mi cómodo lugar, porque en serio Edward parecía un maldito sofá aromático

Volvió a recostarse mientras sus niveles cardiacos bajaban y yo lograba despejarme con la brisa marina que desordenaba mis cabellos

-escucha Bella- estoy casi segura de que mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos mientras oía su voz demasiado cerca de mi punto débil. Estúpido Edward que sabe como dejarme como gelatina- no te voy a forzar solo dejaré que las cosas fluyan como deben ser, sé que tomaran el curso correcto y sabré esperarte cuando estés lista para darte cuenta… aquí estaré porque yo te quiero…- sabía a la perfección a qué se refería y no precisamente un cariño de amigo. Sin embargo solo me quedé ahí, oculta y sin decir nada. Porque ciertamente me había dejado sin palabras con su declaración. Eso es raro, casi siempre yo soy la que gana y no él.

Ay mierda, los papeles se están invirtiendo y eso no me gusta. Después de que pasara lo que pasó asumí que ese era un tema clausurado y que jamás sería tocado. O eso creí, hasta ahora. Un torrente de cosas arrasó con cualquiera de mis defensas y me sentí totalmente vulnerable, mientras me aferraba a su camiseta y sus palabras cavaban profundo dentro de mi pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que confundirme? ¿Por qué me confundía? No debería ser, debería ser capaz de decirle "yo también te quiero _amigo_" pero diablos, no puedo pronunciar esa palabra que lo dejaría en la _Friendzone*_. Estaba cabreándome, generalmente cuando no quería pensar en algo no pensaba y ya pero en este momento todos mis pensamientos solo se centraban en lo que Edward me acababa de revelar. Él me quería, más allá de una amistad y yo ahora dudaba de cuál era el cariño correcto.

¿Y si simplemente hacía lo que dijo? ¿Qué tal si en vez de forzar el curso del río dejo que siga como deba seguir? ¿Sería yo capaz de dejarme llevar por lo que quiera que esto sea?

No lo sabía.

Edward en ningún momento dejó de acariciarme y eso solo conseguía que me tensara reteniendo los estremecimientos y suspiros de mi cuerpo. Siempre me retenía, siempre me controlaba jamás dejaba que las cosas pasaran por un 'tal vez' a mí me gustaba tener las certezas y hechos concretos. Para mí las palabras _te amo _no eran más que una verborrea, innecesarias. Una persona podía vivir sin ellas, podría vivir sin ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Pero con un demonio, nuevamente Edward me hacía dudar de aquello. ¿Por qué sus caricias tenían que llenarme de un calor? ¿Por qué estar cerca de él me hacía sentir mejor? ¿Eso era parte de la amistad? Lo dudaba, pero mierda, como me gustaba.

Me estremecí al sentir la punta de sus dedos trazar un camino ciego en mi cuello. ¡Dios que bien se había sentido eso!

-¿tienes frío?- yo aún peleaba contra las descargas de sensaciones de mi cuerpo producidas por su roce por lo que me pareció de maravilla que él lo confundiera como si tuviera frío.

Claro, eso era lo que menos tenía.

-un poco- mentí, de algún modo debía camuflar ese estremecimiento placentero y que huyó sin consentimiento.

Me apretujo más entre sus brazos y sonreí de satisfacción al encontrarme más cerca de él.

No, ¡borren eso!

Estaba tan estúpidamente confundida que hasta podría gemir de pura frustración.

-las estrellas son como un camino- dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-oye… no tienes que copiarle a Jack Dawson para impresionarme- bromeé y él sonrió, pude sentirlo en su voz

-¿ah, no? ¿Entonces ya te he impresionado antes?- preguntó demasiado curioso. Cuidado Edward, estás jugando en un campo minado.

-claro, cuando compites con Emmett de quien se echa más chis pop* a la boca, eso es tremendamente impresionante y demasiado sexy- respondí sarcástica, soltó una risita que me pareció preciosa. Ay no, ya empecé con mis cursilerías

-ya veo, tan impresionante como cuando Alice y tú compiten por quien escupe más lejos, claro que eso es tan femenino y educado- atacó él y fue mi turno de reír. No sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza por eso

-diversión pura para gente ruda como nosotras- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Ambos reímos por unos segundos, y después miramos a las estrellas. Brillaban y centelleaban como si trataran de ganar atención. Por mi parte habían fracasado, la respiración y el calor entorno a mí de Edward se habían ganado el premio gordo

-¿quién de las dos gana? Yo le apuesto a Alice- dijo tomándome otra vez por sorpresa

-pues yo he ganado recientemente-respondiendo arrogante y orgullosa de mi logro

-tienes que haber escupido más lejos de tu nariz, las chicas no saben hacer eso- se encogió de hombros y a mí me atacó lo feminista

-¿no? Las chicas podemos hacer lo que queramos y déjame decirte que mucho mejor que ustedes. Por naturaleza las chicas somos más inteligentes y más maduras que los hombres- respondí a la defensiva provocando su risa

-no, no pueden hacer pipi de pie, ajá, ¡Touché!- me reí de lo estúpido que sonó

-ese es un argumento de bebé- me quejé dándole un ligero golpe en el estómago

-tú eres la madura, no yo- replicó inteligentemente

-tal vez lo sea, pero tú no has madurado desde que cumpliste el año- me dio un apretón que hizo mis huesos crujir

-Auch, bruto- volví a golpearlo donde aterrizara mi mano. Aunque jamás planeé que le pegara en un punto muy, muy débil de todo hombre…

Me salí de encima de él antes de que lo notara y se fue a agarrar sus cosas.

Yo no pude hacer menos que tratar de controlar mi risa, pero llegó un punto en el cual no fui capaz de contenerme y me largué a carcajadas

-ay Bella- se quejó con voz contenida

-tú me apretaste, solo me defendí- me encogí de hombros conteniendo mi risa

-sí, claro y justamente tenías que me pegarme en las bolas, ¡te exijo que me hagas nanai*!- pidió cual cabro chico resentido

-nanai tu abuela, soñar no cuesta nada-dije simplemente. Me limpié las palmas de las manos antes de ponerme de pie aún sonriendo

-tenía que tratar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regalándome una sonrisa torcida que me hizo quedármele viendo

-eeh… pues no trates cosas tan raras- se acercó a mí lentamente y yo solo me quedé quieta, no pude mover ni un solo músculo

-me alegra que no te enojaras- me susurró al oído sin siquiera tocarme, su cuerpo estaba a unos 3 centímetros de mí pero sin rosarme. Eso era torturoso, era como tenerlo tan cerca sin embargo lejos.

No me gustaba

-me pregunto cuánto podría jugar con el fuego…sin quemarme- exhaló lo último enviando cientos de corrientes eléctricas por mi piel, que se puso de gallina. Movió ligeramente su cabeza contra la mía, respirando en todo momento y concentrando mis sentidos en él.

Ni el mar, ni las estrellas ¡ni siquiera un pañal andante! Lograría desviar mi concentración del chico que estaba seduciéndome con sus labios tan jodidamente cerca de donde los quería, pero sin complacerme. ¿Por qué?

Y justo cuando creí que me iba a besar la boca reseca por él, se alejó abruptamente, dejando que la brisa me golpeara directamente el rostro haciéndome espabilar

-vamos, ya es tarde- dijo estudiando a fondo mi reacción desconcertada. De seguro lo planeó ¡uy malnacido! Me las pagarás Cullen.

Corroboró mi hipótesis cuando sonrió en una mueca altanera. Le sonreí cínicamente antes de comenzar a caminar sin esperarlo

En momentos como estos es que lo odiaba, pero ya iba a ver, me vengaría. Sonreí siniestramente ante mi plan recién hecho.

Volví a su lado y ante su desconcierto tomé su mano y caminé junto a él. Sin soltarlo.

Ya olía algo, si me conocía lo suficiente sabía que mi cabeza ya estaba planeando mi venganza

-¿todo bien?- preguntó a medida que nos acercábamos a mi cabaña. Asentí con una sonrisa

-perfectamente- respondí y él asintió confundido

-bien, pensé que te habías enfadado y que me ibas a morder o rasguñar- se encogió de hombros aliviado

-tampoco así, no soy una fiera… además no tendría por qué enojarme- sonreí, se relajó totalmente y acunó mi mano entre la suya para caminar el resto que nos faltaba.

Ciertas mariposas estúpidas retumbaban de antelación en mi vientre cuando nos paramos en la ventana. Con las manos unidas y la vista peinando alrededor para ver si alguien nos había visto.

Sin embargo, al parecer estábamos solos con la naturaleza. Algunos grillos silbaban dando un sentimiento campestre, pero el oleaje de la playa nos indicaba a la perfección donde estábamos

-bueno… creo que ya me tengo que ir, mañana pasaré por ti para ir al recorrer los lugares de aquí…y- se rascó la nuca y sin dejar de sonreír me acerqué muy suavemente, me miró mientras yo pegaba algo mi cuerpo al suyo y mis manos se ceñían en su pecho.- ¿qué… qué estás…haciendo?- preguntó en un leve susurro que ignoré para descender con mis dedos desde su pecho hasta la boca de su estómago. Se tensó cuando notó que no pensaba detenerme.

Internamente sonreí cuando paseé despreocupadamente mis manos por su estómago y un poco más abajo, rozando su pantalón jeans y él se estremeció mientras un muy suave gemido escapaba a sus labios.

-claro que estaré lista cuando pases por mí… nos divertiremos- jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que esto iba a gustarme tanto, y menos que me iba a volver tan osada e introducir mis manos debajo de su camiseta ligera. Sintiendo al tacto su piel suave y su figura esbelta, tal cual la vi hoy en la playa.

-que… que malditamente bien… se siente eso- susurró sosteniéndome de las caderas, intentando acercarme a su cuerpo. Pero me quedé plantada en mi lugar, pasando perezosamente mis dedos por lo que podía tocar de su bajo vientre, sintiendo sus espasmos y pequeños sonidos calientes ante mis caricias.

Que jodidamente fácil era convencer a un hombre.

Saqué mis manos de debajo de su camiseta, dejé de tocar su cálida y adictiva piel para ponerme de puntillas y depositar un beso muy cerca de su boca y salirme de su duro agarre.

-que pases buena noche, Edward- dije con tono vehemente antes de escabullirme hasta mi ventana y entrar a la cabaña.

Edward seguía parado donde mismo cuando miré de refilón por la ventana.

Esa noche dormí sin inconvenientes, oh si, la venganza es tan dulce. Muy, muy dulce.

-¡Bella!- abrí los ojos cuando terminé con la mejilla estampada en el piso. Oh, mierda eso me dolió.

-¡Alice Cullen! ¡Estás muerta!- le sentencié en cuanto logré ponerme de pie. De verdad eso dolió. Ella ni siquiera escuchó del todo mi amenaza y no tomó atención de mi mirada de asesino en serie. Si no que se centró mirando algo por la ventana

-¡mira mira!- me apresté al lugar donde ella y las otras dos muchachas miraban con gesto soñador algo. Me estaba sobando el trasero cuando lo vi.

Estaba escrito en el suelo de tierra, con rocas

_Te quiero, Bella _

Comenzaron a empujarme mientras hacían sonidos de _uy, uy _al parecer me equivoqué respecto a lo de maduras.

Sin embargo, solo podía tener a una sola persona en mente que haya podido escribir aquello. Y sí, soy una cochina anti romance, pero eso era demasiado… lindo como para no prestarle atención.

Y al parecer no era la única, ya que la mayoría del curso ya había visto mi "regalito"

-¿no te parece hermoso? Aaw, ni Jasper hizo eso alguna vez… alguien trata de robarse tu corazón, querida amiga- me molestó Alice con una mueca pícara en el rostro mientras me pinchaba con uno de sus dedos. Yo solo alternaba mi mirada entre lo escrito en el piso y Alice.

Si era quien yo creía que había sido, esto no era para nada un plan para conquistarme ni algo parecido.

Me cambié rápidamente, metiéndome dentro del baño y después de ducharme, me peiné a toda máquina mientras mis compañeras de cabaña seguían mirando por la ventana.

Oh, sí, Edward y yo íbamos a hablar.

Dudo que esto tuviera intereses románticos. Después de abrocharme las zapatillas salté fuera de la estancia.

Caminé rápidamente, ignorando los comentarios de las personas que me gritaban cosas como

_¡Hey! ¿Quién es tu admirador? _

_Uhu, alguien te quiere Bella_

_¡Qué romántico! Dime quien es y me caso con él. _A esa chica le alcé el dedo. Nadie iba a casarse con ese cretino. Nadie tenía derecho a mirarlo porque era mío. Digo, mi amigo.

-oh, Bella…- lo encontré intentando echarse un trozo de pie de limón a la boca, también vi de reojo como la gente se acercaba disimuladamente a ver.

Calculé la probabilidad de cachetearlo y descargar mi rabia de una. Pero opté por otra opción y le piqué la costilla, se dobló a un lado por las cosquillas y aproveché de sujetar su cuello

-¡ustedes que ven! ¡Métanse en sus asuntos!- les grité y por alguna razón me obedecieron y se metieron dentro del casino. ¿Tanto miedo daba? ¡Genial!

-hey, Bella… querida Bella, ¿sabes que te quiero no? Mira te puedo explicar yo…- lo solté cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos de los curiosos

-bien, explica entonces- me crucé de brazos y fruncí los labios molesta.

-yo…- aún sostenía el pie en la mano y al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-¡comete esa mierda!- le grité haciendo que diera un salto en su lugar

Miró el pie y de reojo a mí, como si temiera que se lo fuese a lanzar. Rodé los ojos

-no te lo lanzaré- en ningún momento despegué mi vista de él y lentamente llevó el postre a sus labios. Observé el movimiento, disfruté con él el sabor aunque no lo estaba comiendo.

Me hizo desear lamerle los labios para encontrar el sabor ahí, y como si lo hubiese adivinado, paseó su lengua y casi gimo.

Dios, mi concentración estaba fallando y tenía que recuperar mi punto. Por lo que miré brevemente a la gente que bajaba a la playa con sus cosas a cuestas.

-eres un estúpido- le recriminé cuando mis circuitos de rabia se unieron de nuevo- además de que esa venganza fue totalmente patética- le recriminé y el sonrió sin ningún tipo de culpa y eso me indignó- ¡imbécil! Me vengaré- le amenacé y comencé a caminar de regreso, machacando la tierra a mis pies.

-hey, espera- me tomó de la muñeca y tardé algunos segundos en retirarla. Cada vez su toque se me volvía más placentero y no quería dejarlo. Mal Bella, caca eso, caca. Irritada lo miré- ya, está bien, lo siento fue extremo porque más gente lo vio, lo siento de verdad- la sinceridad en sus ojos esmeralda me aturdió un instante y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo correr. Pero esa no sería yo y no me gustaba estar débil ante él, aunque últimamente todo tenía que ver con él, absolutamente todo. Estoy jodida.

-¿qué propones entonces?- aquí es donde uno negocia. Él sonrió adivinando que ya estaba perdonado ¿tan obvia era? Mierda.

-uhm… no lo sé, ¿qué quieres?- esa pregunta hizo que algo en mi vientre se encendiera. No estaba bien que una simple pregunta me pusiera así

Pensé durante un momento, pero no lograba hilar ideas en donde no estuvieran involucradas esposas, látigos, y ropa de látex y pinchos. Alice tenía mi cabeza hecha una verdadera mierda.

-serás mi transporte…hoy- me miró sin comprender. La verdad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ya que sus ojos me escrutaban con cierto brillo misterioso

-¿cómo? Explícame porque no entiendo-

-hoy saldremos… ¿no?- soné dubitativa. Es obvio que iremos, él lo dijo pero me sentía medio cohibida diciéndolo en voz alta, él asintió lentamente con gesto pensante- pues bien, tú me llevarás en tu espalda- no iba a hacerlo que me llevara todo el rato, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-aah… ya lo pillo… está bien, acepto, si es que…- íbamos a estrechar manos pero él retiró la suya antes y resoplé irritada

-yo negocio, no tú.-

-hmm… vamos, por favor- me rogó con una cara que siempre me lograba manipular

-ash, está bien- me rendí

-si me cantas la canción Teenage Dream- fruncí el ceño confundida, ¿por qué él querría saber de que iba? Como sea, acepté y estrechamos manos.

-¿para qué quieres saber de que trata?- pregunté sin aguantarme la curiosidad mientras caminábamos de regreso.

-ustedes la cantan siempre y yo tengo curiosidad- se encogió de hombros y recién entonces noté que usaba unos short negros y una polera con manga corta también negra

-te queda bien ese color- y me quedé de piedra en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mi boca. Pero él siguió caminando

-gr-gracias, supongo- dijo simplemente haciéndome sentir aliviada. No tenía la culpa de que su piel me haya engatusado y me haya recordado el roce de lo que se esconde bajo esa prenda de ropa.

-no te creas tanto- le golpeé juguetonamente el hombro tratando de quitarme la sensación incomoda de encima y lo logré cuando sonrió

Cuando estábamos por llegar al casino se quedó parado y yo lo eché de menos a mi lado

-¿qué? ¿No vas a entrar?- pregunté confundida de haberlo extrañado y el inusual vacío que sentí al no tenerlo a mi lado

-sí, pero tengo que sacar ciertas rocas primero-me guiñó un ojo y asentí comprendiendo, sin embargo la sensación de vacío y desencanto al saber que no iba a comer conmigo me impidió darle una sonrisa del todo verídica.

-nos vemos en 20 minutos, guárdame un puesto- mi rostro se iluminó y asentí enérgicamente con una sonrisa mientras él se iba.

¿Qué mierdas me pasaba? El golpe de esta mañana me afectó demasiado.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no se me quitó e hice lo que Edward me pidió.

Cuando entró y ocupó el asiento frente a mí mi corazón latió rápido y tuve que tragarme el nerviosismo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme de mí misma.

Cuando me calmé, noté que Alice miraba atenta mi reacción ante Edward y traté de no prestarle atención comiendo de lo que sea que tenía delante de mí.

Al final terminamos de comer entre risas y animadas conversaciones como siempre, y olvidé momentáneamente el suceso con Edward.

-¿ya estás lista?- me preguntó cuando todos comenzaron a salir del casino con dirección a la playa.

-eeh… déjame ir por unas cosas y ya- le sonreí y nerviosamente metí un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja.

Él asintió y me acompañó hasta la cabaña.

Las piedras, ya no estaban.

Una vez que cerré la puerta corrí por un bolso pequeño y eché dentro el celular, el dinero y algunas cosas más.

Me lavé los dientes minuciosamente, me arreglé el cabello lo mejor que pude y eché un vistazo a mi atuendo.

Unos short blanco a medio muslo ceñido, una polera de tirantes celeste y sobre esta un tejido ligero que cubría solo uno de mis hombros de color negro ah, y mis vans también negras.

Salí en menos de 10 minutos y me felicité internamente por ser tan rápida.

-vaya, todo un flash- me sonrió mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza, fingí no notarlo.

-obvio, siempre- lo miré directamente al rostro, reconociendo por millonésima vez sus rasgos

-¿estás lista ya?- preguntó interrumpiendo mi observación.

-oh… si, le envío un texto a Alice y ya- el asintió y yo rebusqué el celular.

Era demasiado cobarde como para decírselo en la cara.

_Voy con Edward a dar una vuelta, nos vemos_

_Te quiere, Bella. _

-enviar y…listo, vamos- tiré el teléfono dentro del bolso otra vez y caminamos casi tocándonos los hombros por las calles llenas de gente con tablas de surf y en bikinis. Esta vitalidad del verano me encantaba.

-¿desde cuándo debo pagar mi condena, señora?- preguntó lastimero cuando ya habíamos salido a una calle principal donde habían muchos negocios y cosas para mirar. Más allá podía ver una feria. Estaba muy emocionada y un poco nerviosa, al estar a solas con Edward

-oh, yo te avisaré, esclavo- batí la mano y ambos reímos.

Entonces él me tomó de la mano y mi corazón latió rápido, sin embargo no me retiré de su calidez.

-¡mira! ¡Paletas! ¡Hace siglos no veía unas tan grandes!- me solté de su mano para correr a la vitrina de la dulcería.

-vaya, ¿te gustan grandes?- preguntó batiendo las cejas y le golpeé el brazo- ¿quieres una?- preguntó casi al instante después de que lo mirara mal

-yo… ¡sí! ¡Sí quiero!- chillé emocionada. Llámenme cabra chica pero las amo.

Él se rió melodiosamente antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarnos adentro

Al abrir la puerta sonó una campanita que combinaba a la perfección con la decoración del interior, era como de esas que se ven en la tele, dulces por doquier. Mi paraíso.

-buenos días, ¿qué van a llevar?- preguntó un dulce ancianito con una boina antigua. Parecía surrealista la escena, y lo que más me gustaba aunque no lo quisiera era que Edward estaba junto a mí

-buenos días… quiero una paleta de sabores frutales ácidos- respondí rápidamente

-tenemos pequeñas, medianas o grandes- Edward ocultó su risa con un tosido

-no lo tome en cuenta, es un pervertido de lo peor- le resté importancia mientras Edward se recomponía. El ancianito me sonrió

-la más… grande, por favor- el cobrizo sofocó una risa y le di un golpe en el estómago

El vendedor asintió y fue por una de muchos colores y casi del tamaño de mi cara. ¡Wow!

-aquí tiene- me la tendió con una amable sonrisa.

-muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto es?- pregunté sacando dinero de mi bolso

-eh, yo pago- se me adelantó Edward dándole un billete

-no, yo pago- le di una mirada amenazante al chico pero él no desistió, mientras el caballero nos observaba

-he dicho que yo, tenga- el ancianito le recibió el dinero a Edward y yo no pude arrebatárselo de las manos como quería porque el chico me detuvo

-así se hacían las cosas en mis tiempos, los novios le compraban las cosas a sus novias- me quedé viendo con los ojos como platos al caballero que sacaba el vuelto de una antigua caja registradora con una sonrisa

-él… y yo… él- no lograba terminar la frase porque estaba demasiado nerviosa, en cambio Edward simplemente tenía una sonrisa en la cara cuando le habló al ancianito

-apuesto en que sus tiempos- ¡sí! va a defendernos- no eran tan tercas- su tono era confidente y el ancianito sonrió dándole la razón

-eso es cierto, aunque ella es muy bella, tanto como lo fue mi Lizzy- dijo con aire soñador y yo aún estaba aturdida por lo que Edward acababa de decir, ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué no me iba a ir encaramada todo el rato en su espalda? ¡Muere Cullen, sufrirás mi peso!

-eso es verdad, ella es hermosa- me dio una mirada cargada de algo que me hizo casi olvidar mi nombre, me hizo olvidar donde estábamos y que yo quería matarlo. Solo éramos él y yo.

-gracias por su compra, buen día muchachos- nos despidió el caballero y tardé unos segundos en componerme.

Carraspeé tomando mi paleta y le di una breve sonrisa al vendedor antes de salir, seguida por Edward quien dijo unas gracias.

Una vez afuera, mi cabeza daba vueltas y solo por una breve mirada.

-sigamos- me colocó una mano en la espalda y en vez de alejarme asentí, abriendo con dedos ansiosos el envoltorio del dulce que él me había dado. No sé por qué, pero sonreí ante eso.

Me quedé un poco atrás porque el papel celofán transparente no cedía y solo fui consciente que estaba sobre la espalda de Edward. El sostenía mis piernas, haciendo hervir mi sangre y calentando mi piel.

Me acomodé en mi lugar y me dieron ganas de enterrar la cabeza en su pelo, pero me contuve

-es usted un atrevido, esclavo- murmuré en su oído produciendo que sonriera

-lo siento Señora, pero estaba caminando muy lento… por favor no me azote- me reí abiertamente, llamando la atención de algunas personas alrededor, pero no podía importarme menos

-¡irás al tronco! He dicho- bromeé antes de comer de mi paleta. Estaba deliciosa.

El aún reía cuando le acerqué la paleta a los labios

-prueba, está deliciosa- le susurré al oído y él apretó un poco mis piernas. La gente nos miraba al parar en el semáforo. Pero no contesté nada, solo disfrutaba del paseo y de los músculos de Edward moverse bajo mi cuerpo.

-tienes razón, está muy rica- me dio la razón y felizmente seguí comiendo. No iba a terminarla hoy, eso era seguro, pero tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

-¡bájame, bájame!- pedí cuando llegamos a la feria, quería recorrerla a pie.

El concedió, y terminó de acariciar sutilmente la piel de mis piernas, que fue lo que hizo durante todo el camino. Sin embargo no protesté porque me sentía a gusto.

-como ordene la señora- me puso en el piso con cuidado y me reí de lo desordenado que quedó su cabello. Intenté arreglarlo con mis dedos, logrando que él quedara con su rostro muy cerca de mi pecho, que subió agitado por la respiración que se me alteró al verlo mirarme fijamente a los ojos

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea

_-Tú crees que soy bonita __sin maquillaje encima, crees que soy graciosa __cuando digo un chiste malo, __sé que me tienes, __por eso dejo mis barreras abajo, abajo. __Antes de conocerte yo era un desastre __porque las cosas no estaban muy bien __pero ahora tú me has devuelto a la vida, __ahora cada mes de Febrero __serás mi San Valentín, Valentín... vamos a llegar hasta el final de esta noche…-_ canté en su oído y él solo me miraba mientras lo hacía, cuando terminé me alejé rápidamente de él y su cabello desastroso

-¿y eso?- preguntó un poco confuso

-¿no me pediste que te cantara la canción de Katy?, pues ahí está, luego te canto el resto- le guiñé un ojo y esa sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos recorrer los puestos de la feria de artesanías. Me detenía en cada uno, mirando y Edward esperaba con paciencia, escuchándome y opinando.

Llegamos a un puesto donde vendían pulseras de cuero y lo hice detenerse.

No dijo nada y jamás la sonrisa desapareció de su cara

-mira, es hermosa- tomé entre mis dedos, separando nuestras manos una pulsera con tejidos en cuero negro y con una hebilla pequeña en el centro con el dibujo de un puma.

-si… pero es de hombre…- argumentó un poco perdido Edward.

Agarré su muñeca y la puse en ella. Como creí, lucía preciosa en él.

Yo no dije eso, así que hagan de cuenta que no lo leyeron.

-dah, es para ti- iba a reclamar- nada de reclamos, tenga- le di el dinero rápidamente al vendedor y miré a Edward, quien observaba detenidamente su muñeca.

-gracias- sonrió un poco avergonzado. Sonreí también y esta vez yo uní nuestras manos para seguir.

Salimos de la feria que era inusualmente larga y nos detuvimos a comprar unos completos* en el restaurant de comida rápida "Delicias el canelillo" y vaya que le hacía justicia al nombre. Estaba realmente delicioso.

Comimos conversando cosas triviales mientras la música de _Reik _ inundaba la estancia. No recordaba haberla pasado mejor alguna vez.

Y eso en cierta forma me asustaba, me gustaba demasiado estar con Edward…

Pero no opaqué el resto del viaje, sino que hice a un lado mis problemas y disfruté al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos.

Vimos adornos, de los cuales compré varios, colgantes, pulseras, collares, recuerdos. Un montón de cosas que después Edward se empeñó en llevar aunque protesté.

Llegamos con las manos entrelazadas al sector de las cabañas a eso de las 6 de la tarde y el cielo seguía despejado, hacía calor y la brisa corría dándonos la bienvenida.

Estaba feliz, sumamente feliz.

Tanto que me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír pero incluso así no dejé de hacerlo.

Él me acompañó a la cabaña y cuando estuvimos en la puerta llegó la hora de despedirse y sentí nuevamente ese hueco en mi pecho

-bien… creo que nos veremos mañana- murmuré yo rompiendo el silencio triste para mí. No me quería despedir- ¿no quieres pasar? Un momento… digo…si es que quieres porque… olvídalo- me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho molesta por balbucear como enferma

-claro, a dejar las bolsas- me sonrió y asentí copiando el gesto. Le abrí la puerta y dejó mis cosas sobre la cama- lindo orden- murmuró echando un rápido vistazo. La verdad estaba más desordenada que no sé qué

Estaba tras él, esperando alguna reacción y si, por qué no, recreando la vista con sus atributos.

-sí…- sonreí caminando hacia él- gracias por hoy… fue lindo- murmuré bajando la mirada de sus ojos

-gracias por acompañarme, Bella- me levantó el rostro y deseé sus labios como nada en el mundo. Jamás me pasaban estas cosas, Dios…yo misma no me comprendía.

Al parecer quería lo mismo ya que observó mi boca entreabierta y adrede me relamí los labios. Él apretó la mandíbula y quise sonreír de satisfacción.

Lentamente comenzó a acortar la distancia y salí en su encuentro con mis labios ansiosos de probar los suyos

-¡fogata! ¡Fogata!- el canturreó cerca de la cabaña nos hizo separarnos abruptamente y mirar hacia la puerta asustados

-mierda- dijo él en tono bajito aunque pude oírlo

-sal por la ventana, sal por la ventana- le dije casi saltando sobre mis pies. Si Alice lo pillaba aquí no me iba a salir fácil

-¡fogata! ¡Fogata!- cada vez más cerca

-está bien, te veré en la fogata- me besó fugazmente la mejilla y huyó como gacela por la ventana. Me quedé parada sonriendo como boba.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya volviste! ¡Adivina qué!- me gritó pero aún no salía de mi trance del todo- Bella, te estoy hablando- me susurró como borrego a medio morir

-eeh… ¿qué?- pregunté recuperando el control de mis pensamientos y echando las mariposas en mi cabeza lejos

-¡hay una fogata! ¡¿No es increíble!?- ella realmente estaba extasiada con la idea

-deja de gritar y ¡sí, es genial!- me contagió su entusiasmo, además del que yo tenía de por sí.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- me jaló de la mano hacia donde todo el mundo se congregaba. En un pequeño destapado con arboles formando una especie de túnel sobre las rocas donde un gran fuego ardía lentamente.

El sol comenzaba a descender, dejándome admirar la puesta de sol.

Alice se fue con Jasper y yo me quedé cautivada por los reflejos sobre el mar calmo, y los arreboles del firmamento.

-hermoso, ¿verdad?- esta vez no salté porque reconocí el tacto cálido en mi cintura, además del terciopelo en su voz

-precioso- me recargué sobre él, olvidando por lo que dura la puesta de sol al resto de la gente, olvidando que Edward era mi amigo y simplemente disfrutando.

-¿puedes oír el mar hervir por el sol?- preguntó en mi oído mientras los últimos destellos refulgían como oro sobre el agua

-eso es falso… y lo dicen en La Laguna Azul- murmuré medio broma, mientras mis cabellos se alborotaban con la brisa. Él se rió suavemente.

Nos quedamos mirando el horizonte, juntos, sin decir nada hasta que se ocultó el sol.

Entonces me miró y nuevamente quedé atrapada bajo esos sentimientos ocultos en su mirada. Tomó mi mano con vehemencia y nos guió hasta los troncos donde los chicos ya tocaban canciones con guitarra y hablaban al fuego chispeante.

No dije nada cuando él me sentó y se fue a otro lugar, pero no pude seguirlo con la mirada ya que Alice se puso en mi plano de visión

-tú y yo tenemos que hablar- me dijo seria y luego sonrió como si nada. Yo estaba demasiado aturdida con lo que me había pasado recién con Edward, me encontraba dudando… y no sabría decir si era bueno o no.

-no hay nada que hablar- defendí recordando que ella seguía esperando mi respuesta.

Pero no continuó ya que se formó cierto alboroto entre los chicos rodeando la fogata.

Miramos en la dirección y vi a Edward, sosteniendo una guitarra y mirándome fijamente…

Esto solo podía significar una cosa…

* * *

*******Friendzone: es la zona de amigos, es decir, que no es ni será nada más que eso, un amigo**

***Chis Pop: quizá ya lo saben pero repito que nunca está demás, es la marca de un suflé dulce de colores, con sabores frutales xd **

*** Nanai: es como pedir que hagan cariño en un lugar donde duele o te pegaste**

***completos: por si las dudas jeje, es como un hot dog con tomate y palta básicamente, ya que se le pueden agregar otras cosas y obviamente va con mayonesa y kétchup ;)**

**Hola hola gente linda! ¿qué les pareció el cap y la cita? a mí me encantaron, personalmente *-***

**espero estén muy bien y hayan tenido una buena mitad de semana, como se dieron cuenta el cap es más largo de lo habitual y es porque no sé si pueda actualizar la próxima semana aunque lo intentaré ya que es el último xd **

**muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos y alertas! son los mejores :3 también a las personas silenciosas que leen y por supuesto a****_Alice V Greene Masen Cullen _****muchas gracias por dejar tu review :D y nuevamente a ti _Gabymuse _sii es una canción muy linda con mi amiga siempre la cantamos xd Edward y sus complejos, no me imagino por qué le dicen pulpo jajaja tengo una duda ¿de qué país eres? ¿Conoces cartagena? porque es una playa muy muy linda xd de igual manera te lo agradezco mucho y espero que te haya gustado el cap :P**

**bueno, muchas gracias por seguir ahí y nos leemos lo más pronto posible, son los mejores!**

**un abrazote!**

**chau chau *.***

**Pd: si alguien lee Ellos mi pasado, Él mi presente, no podré actualizar hoy :l**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes son de SM pero la trama loca es mía **_

**Desilusión**

**David Archuleta –Crush **

**Bella POV **

_Miramos en la dirección y vi a Edward, sosteniendo una guitarra y mirándome fijamente…_

_Esto solo podía significar una cosa…_

Los presentes guardaron silencio, mientras prestaban el total de su atención al cobrizo con guitarra en mano.

No Edward, no lo hagas…

Colocó los dedos en el puente y la nota se deslizó sin dificultad del instrumento, inundando el espacio y entrando profundamente dentro de mis oídos.

-_uuhh ohhh_- mi corazón latió rápido al escucharlo cantar el inicio de lo que sea que iba a tocar y sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos convirtiéndose solo en candela al fuego de nerviosismo que ardía dentro de mí- _Esta noche no es normal __sucedió algo diferente, __fue tu voz __me tocó, me cambio_- bajé los ojos y miré cualquier cosa menos a él. Su voz seguía deslizándose por mis tímpanos de la forma más hermosa posible y mis latidos eran profundos y cargados de fuerza- _Una posibilidad, __Que sintieras hoy lo mismo tú por mí, __Es mucho más, mucho más_- la guitarra enmarcaba a la perfección su voz , haciéndome prácticamente estremecer…era demasiado…- _Para qué negarme a la verdad, __Si ya no hago más que en ti pensar __hipnotizado ya, no puedo más, __Dime si esto es amor_- alcé los ojos ante ese último verso y miré lo íntimo del momento, contemplé más allá de los ojos de Edward, me fundí con él y el resto del mundo desapareció- _Si piensas en mí,__en tu soledad.__Lo que puede ser __de nosotros dos __Si estoy loco o enamorado.__O si es simplemente una ilusión.__Si te miro yo __si suspiras tú __lo quieres negar, __como lo hago yo. __Porque ya no quiero pretender. __Lo que siento no lo puedo esconder. __No puedo esconder._- sentí algo dentro de mí, esa canción me hizo pensar pero yo no quería hacerlo, no quería confundirme más. Quería irme y correr lejos de aquí, sin embargo solo me quedé sentada, escuchando con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora- _Dime si alguna vez, __Ha pasado por tu mente compartir __algo más, __que una Amistad_- hace algún tiempo hubiera sido un no, pero ahora no lo sé… no lo sé Edward.-_Si es un riesgo que correr pero __yo sé que podemos hacerlo __que esto durará, __Para siempre, por siempre.__  
__Para que negarme a la verdad __para que negar lo __ya no hago más que en ti pensar __no hago más que en ti pensar __hipnotizado ya…- _cantó lentamente el final para dejar que las cuerdas dieran su último sonido. Eso caló profundo en mí, en cada poro, en cada pensamiento tenía a Edward. Él estaba demasiado dentro de mí...quizá tanto como yo en él.

Desperté de mi trance perdida en el verde jade de los ojos de Edward cuando estallaron los aplausos y vítores. ¿Nadie notó cómo nos mirábamos? ¿Nadie vio la cantidad de sentimientos flotando? ¿Las chispas? ¿Nadie lo vio? ¿O es qué solo yo sentí aquello?

Estaba jodidamente confundida. Mi cerebro trabajaba demasiado de prisa, mareándome, centrándose en bloquear todo aquello, hacer de cuenta que solo fue una simple canción tocada en la fogata del paseo escolar y no una declaración, no todo el torrente de cosas y posibles escenarios de él y yo. Nosotros.

No amigos, si no que como algo más.

Diablos, ¿ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo lo miro sabiendo lo que sé? ¿Cómo le hablo si ni yo misma sé qué siento?

-claro que si hay de qué hablar- me dijo Alice en tono confidente y solo fui capaz de mirarla con cara de confusión. No había logrado cerrar mi boca ni pestañear siquiera desde que él comenzó.

¿Debería enojarme? Sí, debería pero no puedo porque no lo estoy. Siento que floto en una nube. Iugh, que cursi.

Ay Bella, Ay…

Miré alrededor, viendo como todos emparejados se acurrucaban, mientras otras canciones en guitarra comenzaban a sonar. Para ellos la canción de Edward no fue nada, para mí lo fue todo.

-hey, ¿quieres?- Edward se sentó junto a mí en el tronco y me miró con esos ojos limpios y rebosantes de vida y toda mi confusión desapareció. Todo lo que no fuera su esencia, sus rasgos a la luz de las llamas no me importaba en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué Edward tenías que poner mi mundo de cabeza?

-sí, gracias- sonreí aceptando el malvavisco

-¿qué es de una fogata sin estos?- dijo alargando el palo con la sustancia al fuego.

-una fogata sin malvaviscos…- respondí simplemente, haciéndolo sonreír

-tanta imaginación que tienes Bella- soltó sarcásticamente antes de mirarme. Él estaba algo avergonzado, adiviné

-tanta como la tuya, muy original ¿eh?-okey, acabo de sacar el tema que me confunde ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Se trabó con su propio aire y por poco soltó el malvavisco para que se quemara con el fuego

Sin embargo no me retracté ni dejé de mirarlo

-yo…yo… Bella- mi corazón latió de anticipación, rogando que las palabras salieran de sus labios y no sé por qué

-¡wii! ¡Historias de terror!- chilló alguien rompiendo nuestro momento. De mala gana desvié mis ojos lejos del rostro consternado de Edward

-¿quién comienza?- preguntó Eric frotándose las manos.

-vamos, acerquémonos un poco más- murmuró el cobrizo de pie extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Lo miré esperando una explicación, él no se iba a salvar de que le preguntara

-luego hablaremos, lo prometo- dijo serio y le creí, por lo que agarré su mano y nos ubicamos más cerca

La brisa comenzó a ponerse fría y aunque el fuego lo compensaba no pude evitar el pasar mis manos por mis brazos, lo cual Edward notó

-¿tienes frío?- susurró muy cerca de mi oído

-em… no lo sé- supongo que aún estaba aturdida

Rió ligeramente antes de acercarme a su pecho y envolver sus brazos entorno a mí

¿Qué haces Bella? ¡Sal de ahí!

Mandé a callar a esa parte de mí y me arrimé más cerca de Edward, descansando sobre él y sintiéndome totalmente cómoda y en mi lugar.

-si luego no puedo dormir es tu culpa- amenacé provocando su risa

-si eso sucede, me quedaré junto a ti velando tu sueño- me dijo al oído con una voz que debería ser prohibida. Me puso la piel de gallina de puro gusto, que bien se sentía estar así con él, lo creía correcto. Y me dejé ir por ese tal vez.

-bien, conozco una- saltó una chica

-¡vamos! ¡Cuéntanos!- animamos todos y ella asintió tomando una pose de misterio

El curso se silenciaba entre sí mientras la chica le daba el toque de "terror" a la situación

-se dice que al sur de la playa, en Cartagena… hay una casa embrujada- silencio y caricias de Edward- muchas familias han intentado comprar y quedarse en esa propiedad abandonada luego de un misterioso incendio. Es una casa hermosa, enorme, se presume que la gente que ahí vivía poseía mucho dinero, la cosa es que cuando los visitantes se hospedan, se oyen voces- echó una mirada infundiendo miedo, y hasta cierto punto lo consiguió pero los dedos de Edward hacían un maravilloso trabajo por desconcentrarme- pasos y torturosos lamentos de mujer. La gente no puede dormir en paz porque siente presencias, frío o simplemente los destapan, solo las personas puras del interior logran ver al fantasma de chica, todos coinciden en que es hermosa pero sufre y ronda por la casa gritando y llorando desgarradoramente. Cuando la familia que está instalada ahí ya no lo soporta se va, porque la mujer ruega que hagan justicia- otra mirada y los vellos se me erizaron por el contacto en mi cuello de los labios del chico. ¡Dale un tate quieto! No lo hice.- cuando las personas no se van, los hijos menores o aquel que la ve cae un estado de hipnosis y prende fuego a la propiedad, con ellos adentro- solo el crepitar del fuego interrumpía la quietud- se dice que la chica revive lo que le pasó a ella, y que su esposo, con quien compartía la vivienda la quemó viva y sus restos no han sido encontrados…todavía…- nos quedamos en silencio un tanto atónitos ante el relato y ella sonrió complacida cuando aplaudimos

-yo me apunto para el próximo año, ¿quién más me apaña* con el paseo a la casa embrujada?- dijo el presidente del curso y casi todos dijimos "yo" después de todo creo que la playa terminó gustándome mucho más.

Continuaron después del alboroto contando diversas historias urbanas y terminamos coreando las canciones que algunos chicos tocaban en guitarra, siempre me mantuve en las brazos de Edward sin importarme el resto del mundo y disfrutando como nunca la fogata.

Finalmente a eso de la 1 de la mañana los chicos comenzaron a irse a sus cabañas, algunos se fueron a otro lado besuqueándose pero lo tomé como algo de lo más normal… ¿no será qué yo también quiero ir a besuquearme con Edward tras los matorrales? ¡Dios claro que no!

-¿quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó el cobrizo a mi oído mientras todo se desvanecía y la última persona apagaba el fuego dándonos una cabeceada amistosa

-yo…uhm…. –no sabía si quería realmente ir…

-si quieres, yo lo sé, vamos- se levantó en medio de mi gemido-protesta. Me tendió su mano y a regañadientes la acepté, sacudiéndome el trasero antes de pararme del todo.

-quiero ir a dormir, Edward- eso es, cobarde.

-podemos dormir aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y continuó guiándonos al destapado de la noche anterior

-si me duermo sobre ti no quiero quejas, ninguna- le amenacé con mi dedo mientras caminábamos entre las raíces y rocas. El mar estaba calmo aunque como nuestro lugar estaba en un acantilado las olas chocaban contra las rocas generando un rugido realmente acogedor

-jamás me quejaría de aquello- sonrió ladinamente y de repente se desplomó llevándome a mí también. Caí casi sobre él mientras agarraba mi cintura

-tonto- me reí golpeando ligeramente su hombro. Nos acomodamos mirando nuevamente el cielo, hasta que un bostezo se me escapó sin querer.

-¿te quieres ir?- preguntó acariciando mi cabello. Yo solo me quería quedar respirándolo por siempre

-hm… no quiero, pero me dormiré- y volví a bostezar- lo siento- dije mientras me secaba los ojos. Él rió suavemente

-no me molestaría que lo hicieras, podría aprovecharme de la situación, ya sabes- abrí grande los ojos

-¡me quieres violar! ¡Pervertido!- me quejé golpeándole el pecho. Pero lo cierto es que me estaba gustando la idea más de lo normal

-eres tú y tus curvas, no es mi culpa- se disculpó sofocando una sonrisa

-sí, claro, vámonos antes de que me comiences a manosear, no sé cómo llegué a confiar en ti- fingí tristeza

-porque te gustaría que lo hiciera y te gustan las aventuras- susurró pegado a mi oreja, haciéndome casi estallar por la presión de la sangre en mis venas

-tú eres el más vivo ejemplo de la arrogancia, vamos- le golpeé la pierna antes de ponerme de pie

Después de reírse me copió el gesto

-no lo negaste- interrumpió el cómodo silencio

-¿qué cosa?- la verdad estaba perdida

-te gustaría que te tocara- con mi dedo índice, mirándolo fijamente lo pegué a su brazo derecho

-te he tocado, ¿te gustó?- eso es, hazte la tonta, después de todo es lo mejor que puedes hacer

Rodó los ojos un poquitín exasperado

-sabes que no me refiero a eso- estaba serio y tuve que desviar la vista porque me fue totalmente imposible continuar mirando sus ojos. Él iba a hablar de aquello que yo quería y no quería saber. – Bella ese día, ese viernes-

-déjalo, cállate, no quiero hablarlo ahora- dije jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos emprendiendo la caminata a mi cabaña.

Tomó mi muñeca y cerré fuertemente los ojos

Vamos Edward, no me hagas esto…

-no me callaré Bella, hay cosas que debes saber respecto a ese día- no lo miraba por vergüenza y más que nada por lo confundida que estaba

-no quiero saberlas, prefiero la ignorancia es mejor a veces, además ese día nada más que una subida de testosterona y progesterona ocurrió- sentí una extraña y muy desagradable opresión como cuchilla en mi pecho después de que las palabras abandonaron mi boca.

Sin embargo si a él le causó lo mismo no lo percibí, ya que me dio rápidamente la vuelta jalando de mi mano haciéndome encararlo

Sus ojos me escrutaban, me traspasaban hasta la más íntima molécula

-ambos sabemos que no es cierto, lo sentí… sé que tú también Bella… quizá sí estuvo mesclado pero desde ese día no he sido el mismo, ¡tú tampoco lo has sido! Nada lo ha sido- dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro- nuestra amistad… ya no es lo mismo, siento esa atracción invisible… esas chispas y me atrevo a decir lo mismo de ti- sostuvo mis manos y yo solo trataba de mantenerme de una sola pieza frente a él. Lo que describía es exactamente como me sentía.- no sé si lo has notado- sonrió sin humor- lo he dejado más que claro hoy en la fogata- mi corazón latió rápido previniendo las palabras siguientes. Su rostro hermoso se volvió nervioso y trataba de escoger las palabras correctas

-Edward… déjalo, yo…- me silenció poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios

-no, no lo dejaré, no de nuevo creo que tienes que saber que… que yo te quiero Bella, no te quiero como una amiga te quiero como algo más, como mucho más, yo… yo solo pienso en ti, en tus ojos, en tus sonrisas en tus golpes- sonrió mientras las palabras se desbordaban de sus labios para fundirse cálidamente en mi pecho- en todo lo que Bella Swan representa para mí y no creas que me di cuenta esa hermosa tarde del viernes- negó con su cabeza sin mirarme aún. Edward mírame- yo… tú-tú me gu-gustas desde mucho antes- dijo al fin, y me miró, conectando sus ojos con los míos.

¿Y qué se suponía que yo hacía ahora? ¡Mierda Edward! Debería decirle que me alegro mucho por ti y esta amistad se rompió. Eso debía decirle, pero no _podía _le causaría dolor y por alguna razón que nada tenía que ver con ser amigos me dolía su dolor, me alegraba su alegría… pero estoy tan confundida, ya no sabía qué era lo correcto, ya no sabía lo que quería ni mucho menos lo que sentía

-yo… yo… Edward… no sé, no sé qué decirte…yo- contrario a lo que creí que haría, me sostuvo entre sus brazos, causándome dolor un dolor sentimental… no me hagas esto Edward, por favor. Él debería irse por mi rechazo, debería dejarme sola en este bosque y no abrazarme como lo estaba haciendo. Me hacía sentir como la mala, como la chica que le gusta el sufrimiento del hombre… yo no era así.

Me embargó una sensación de impotencia que humedeció mis ojos y me hizo perder todas mis fuerzas.

- Bella… solo déjame intentarlo… una oportunidad, déjame conquistarte- susurró suavemente a mi oído- te mostraré, te enseñaré y podemos intentarlo, pero por favor, no me alejes, no me alejes de ti- me estrechó fuertemente mientras sostenía entre sus dedos mi cabello.

Cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Yo no estaba confundida, yo no estaba enojada...yo solo estaba asustada.

-Edward, yo… tengo miedo, no te quiero perder- aferré mis brazos en torno a él. Ese era mi mayor temor, no quería perderlo, dependía demasiado de él, de su cariño…

El suspiró y nos mantuvimos así, simplemente abrazados estrechamente, sin dejar ningún espacio vacío entre nuestros cuerpos.

Mi cabeza giraba como un tornado, iba de aquí allá, y de nuevo para acá.

No sabía que pensar ni que creer.

-no me perderás nunca, jamás- cogió con ambas manos mi rostro como si fuera lo más preciado y delicado que haya tocado.

La intensidad en sus ojos fue tal que me dieron ganas de llorar, él estaba dando tanto y yo nada.

-solo dame el día de mañana para convencerte, déjate llevar… si quieres algo de mí solo tómalo, yo no te lo recriminaré luego pero por favor déjame estar contigo, mostrarte lo que podríamos ser- lo miré con muchas emociones sacudiéndose dentro de mí como descargas eléctricas ante su cercanía.

E hice lo que jamás pensé que haría.

Le asentí con toda la convicción que logré recabar dentro de mí, poniendo esperanzas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Él se vio increíblemente contento ya estaba pensado seriamente que saltaría como Pedro Picapiedra gritando _yapayapaduu_, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario presionó suave y delicadamente su boca sobre la mía.

Prendiendo mi interior como un arbolito de navidad.

-no te arrepentirás- fue la frase con la que me fui a la cama esa noche, y con la que soñé saliendo una y otra vez de sus labios. Ya me había arriesgado, solo esperaba no haberme equivocado.

**Edward POV**

¡Ella había dicho sí! ¡Ella dijo sí! ¡Mierda dijo sí!

_Creo que ya quedó claro…_

Aún no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que mi terca y anti romance chica haya aceptado dejarse llevar por mí…

Mierda, creo que jamás había deseado tanto que la noche se fuera rápido para darle cabida a un nuevo día, el día en que el corazón de Bella sería mío, mío y solo mío.

No podía dormir, daba vueltas para un lado y el otro, era increíble como las cosas habían pasado, como cada pieza cayó en el lugar preciso

Ella no quiere perderme, no quiere… jamás mi pecho había estado tan lleno, tan completo sentía mariposas bailar por todo mi cuerpo _estás volviéndote un marica… _

Planeé más de mil veces el día de mañana, lo que haría y lo que no. Más que ella a mi disposición yo estaba a la suya por completo, a una sola palabra, solo un gesto y yo estaría perdido.

Pensé en el escenario de que no consiguiera conquistarla, de que no consiguiera su amor… lo pensé y solo podía saber que la necesitaba mucho más de lo que me gustaría en realidad.

-¡Quédate quieta mierda!- me gritó Jasper desde debajo de la cama, era camarote y por tanto si yo me movía la suya también lo hacía

-perdón- dije reteniendo una carcajada. Estaba tan feliz que no me importó que me lanzara su calcetín hediondo y usado. ¡Hasta podría besarlo! Okey, eso no.

Finalmente caí rendido al sueño y me dejé ir.

-no, creo que si está respirando-

-está babeando-

-ha suspirado todo este rato-

-yo creo que se murió-

-yo opinó que se masturbó toda la noche y sufrió un colapso-

-nah, lo más probable es que mi calcetín haya sido la causa-

-¿lo despertamos?-

-no sé, podría…no, no despierta. Qué raro, mi pie de atleta siempre lo consigue, realmente no sé qué le pasó-

Algo salado entrando por mi boca me hizo despertar de un salto escupiendo sea lo que sea que haya tenido en la lengua. Asqueroso, eso lo describía

-¡sí! Mi pie es el campeón invicto ¡yes!- Jasper haciendo su pose matadora hizo que me diera cuenta de la sucia realidad. Literalmente.

-¡eres un cerdo Jasper! ¡Estás muerto!- grité apuntándolo. Lo salado era su hediondo y mugroso pie. Mil veces asco.

Carcajadas es lo que oía mientras daba vueltas alrededor tratando de pillar al desgraciado rubio

-¡Tenía que resucitarte! ¡No sabíamos que tenías! ¡Juro que fue solo supervivencia!- se defendía

-¡supervivencia es lo que te haré aprender hijo de puta!- amenacé cuando saltó sobre una cama y lo atrapé

-piedad, piedad- rogaba con una cara al estilo Alice. Pero, él no era Alice.

-¡Jass! ¡Amor!- hablando de la reina de roma…

-¡Alice amor, rescátame! ¡Soy tu doncella custodiada por el horrible ogro! No, esperen, no era así- me miró con cara de duda mientras Mike y el otro solo se mataban de la risa. Si no estuviera tan asqueado lo más probable es que yo estaría igual

-¡voy a entrar! ¡Cubran lo que tengan que cubrir!- gritó Alice y tres segundos después abrió la puerta. Mike había huido al baño y Ben se metió debajo de la cama. Era entendible, sus calzoncillos de Spider Man no eran lo que yo llamaría apropiado- ¡Edward!- la miré dejando relativamente mi presa- ¡déjalo! ¡Déjalo!- refunfuñó inflando las mejillas

-no, las mejillas no Alice- amenacé sabiendo lo que haría a continuación

-¡déjalo! ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo!- gritaba mientras daba vueltas en círculos en cortos saltitos tapándose los oídos y las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas…

Sonrojo… Bella… ¡mierda!

-¿Bella ya despertó?- pregunté dejando tirado a Jasper en la cama. Alice se detuvo y me dio una mirada que no tenía tiempo de analizar

-no, no despertó cuando lo intenté así que la dejé- se encogió de hombros

-mierda- corrí al baño

-esa es mi linda y adorable chica- alabó desde la cama y Alice le sonrió como cuando era pequeña

Prácticamente saqué a Mike del baño y me duché y vestí en menos de 10 minutos.

Salí sin mirar a nadie con rumbo a la cabaña de Bella, en el camino traté de arreglar mi cabello pero era un caso perdido.

Me di la media vuelta cuando reparé en que ella no había desayunado, por lo que pasé por el casino. Con el apuro de llegar a Bella olvidé mi plan.

Vigilé hasta que las otras dos chicas que compartían con mi hermana y Bella salieran para escabullirme por la ventana abierta.

Quise pensar que ella me esperaba

Dejé las cosas con cuidado sobre un mueble de madera y limpié mis manos antes de dignarme a mirar a la chica.

Ella dormía como un lindo bebé, sonreí con ternura antes de aproximarme a su cama.

Tenía las manos metidas bajo su cabeza, pero no fue precisamente sus manos lo que me llamaron la atención.

Deduje en menos de cinco segundos que ella se movía mucho al dormir, su camiseta estaba un poco fuera de lugar, revelando más piel de la necesaria, más piel de la que mis ojos soportaban ver sin pensar en cosas pecaminosas.

Rápidamente tomé las mantas y la cubrí… rosando un poco su cuerpo con mis dedos, lo que produjo que se estremeciera ligeramente y que entreabriera sus labios que me invitaban a pecar.

Tragué grueso al verla moverse y destaparse más de lo que ya estaba.

Si tan solo la visión de la mitad de uno de sus pechos me excitaba ni pensar como estaría ahora mismo de verla sin todas esas prendas estorbosas…

Por favor, relájate Edward, relájate.

Decidí terminar mi tortura y tocarla sin tocarla. Solo rosar mis dedos en la piel de su vientre llano y pálido, solo eso y ya.

Lo hice y no sería capaz de describir el torrente de emociones que experimenté, además de un fuego que comenzaba en la punta de mis dedos y terminaba en la de mis cabellos.

Eso fue simplemente ilógico y mágico.

Ella lo sintió porque sus vellos se erizaron y un suspiro salió de su rosada boca.

Sentí deseos de ella y me refrené, no podía arruínalo todo. No lo haría

Por lo que comencé a despertarla

-Bella- mi voz estaba demasiado enronquecida por lo que carraspeé suavemente- Bella, despierta- acariciaba su cabello y empezó a removerse- oye, mira lo que traje, despierta- tocarla era mi cielo, solo con eso me daba por bien servido

Se movió más y unos quejidos salieron de sus labios, provocando que me riera, entonces ella abrió de una sola vez sus enormes ojos.

-Edward- fue todo lo que dijo mientras me observaba

-hola- saludé con una sonrisa. Verla despertar era simplemente hermoso

-tú… qué, Alice… ella… van a retarte- dijo al fin, sin moverse en lo absoluto

-nah, soy todo un súper espía, confía en mí- le guiñé un ojo y ella se talló los suyos, viéndose realmente tierna al hacerlo

-claro… uhm, ¿qué hora es?-preguntó enderezándose un poco

-como las 9:30- respondí

-¿y me despiertas tan temprano?- refunfuñó- quiero dormir, Alice no me ha dejado oh, mierda, me quedé sin desayuno- se lamentó terminando de incorporarse

-yo traje, espera- me levanté de su lado para ir por el jugo de naranja y pastelitos que tomé del casino

-vaya… gracias, ¿tú ya desayunaste?- consultó mientras metía su cabello revoltoso tras sus orejas.

-em, nop- no había pensando en eso, realmente

-ven, comamos juntos- no podía creer que ella acababa de invitarme a desayunar con ella, no era real…- si no quieres, está bien- se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con la crema

Eso me hizo pararme de un salto y acudir a su lado, en el suelo

-sube aquí, ya lo hemos hecho antes- dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo contener el aliento, obedecí en silencio- parezco loca hablando sola… ¿qué tal dormiste?- en efecto, ambos desayunamos en su cama, conversando y pasando el tiempo juntos. Salió mejor de lo que planeé, con ella los planes se iban por la borda y lo comprobé durante el día.

Había pensado en estar solos pero ella decidió ir a la playa con todos y simplemente la seguí con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando se quitó el short en miniatura de mezclilla que traía, además de la camiseta pensé que aullaría o simplemente la iba a violar. El bikini que traía tendría que haber sido ilegal… no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera todo su cuerpo vibrando ante el sol y las olas.

Oh, las olas. Nos bañamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, tomados de la mano y hundiéndonos de vez en cuando, me permitió adherirme a ella como una estrella de mar y no despegué mis manos de su piel, ni siquiera bajo el agua.

Varias veces nos besamos, casi sin darnos cuenta, solo lo hacíamos… y para mí era increíble poder sentir su boca sobre la mía aún cuando estuviera salada, solo lo consideraba un afrodisiaco extra y que recibía con gusto, por suerte el agua ocultó varias veces a mi _amiguito_…no era directamente mi culpa que se levantara cada vez que sus pechos húmedos chocaran con el mío, o que sus piernas se enredaran en mis caderas, simplemente a veces estaba más concentrado en sentir que en controlarme.

Sin embargo el hecho que más recuerdo es cuando el sol comenzó a meterse y Bella me miró con sus ojos ardiendo, después de habernos estado riendo y besuqueando de vez en cuando. Sin decir una sola palabra enredó sus brazos entorno a mi cuello y acercó mi boca a la suya sin despegar su mirada de mí.

Y sin previo aviso plantó sus labios salados a los míos en un beso más allá de lo pasional o descontrolado. Ella me estaba devorando y a mí me estaba encantando.

Puse mis manos en su cadera y las subía y bajaba entre ella y su cintura.

Para cuando los últimos rayos de sol se dejaron caer sobre el mar el beso se volvió lento, tranquilo y el disfrute pleno de lo que unir los labios significaba, ese contacto significó mucho, más de lo que quizá ella pensó y se sintió increíblemente bien.

Podría decir que la tarde a su lado pasa a ser una de las mejores en mi lista, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Y seguí sin creerlo cuando se armó la fogata tal como el día anterior, había dejado a Bella en su cabaña para que se duchara y cambiara para nuestra última noche en la playa que logró mi conquista después de un beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, sin embargo apareció Alice y lo hizo por nosotros.

Ella me miraba mientras yo me alejaba y solo quería volver a estar entre su calor.

-hey Edward- me llamó Jasper, el cual ya había pagado su pena tomando un vaso de agua de mar- ve por las chicas por favor, yo tengo que prender el fuego- pidió y yo asentí más que complacido.

Caminé con una sonrisa rápidamente hasta donde aguardaba Bella, pensaba en lo increíble que había sido este día cuando escuché sin querer al acercarme a la cabaña una conversación

-¡Alice, es que no lo sé!- la voz la reconocí como la de Bella, me quedé oyendo como un intruso

-¡no me vengas con esos cuentos! ¡Te vi! No sé qué más quieres negar- iba a tocar lo juro, pero la curiosidad fue mayor, ¿hablaban de lo de hoy?

-Alice…- su voz se volvió pequeña

-¿Qué sientes por él Bella?- mi corazón latió como las alas de un colibrí al oír esa pregunta

-yo…-ella se oía realmente confusa- no lo sé…- vamos Bella, sé que puedes decirlo

-vamos Bella, sé que lo sabes- gracias Alice

-él ha sido tan lindo Alice, tan malditamente lindo… es tan perfecto… lo he pasado tan bien y ha sido toda tan maravilloso- mi pecho se infló como un globo y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a volar

-¿y?- Alice, te haría un monumento hermana

-y… creo que…- la hora de la verdad llegó, sentía mis manos sudorosas ante la anticipación- ya no lo quiero…- ¿qué fue eso que oí? Ah, sí…fue mi estúpido corazón de mierda rompiéndose…

* * *

***Apañar: en Chile significa apoyar, acompañar**

***la leyenda es la casa embrujada en Cartagena (Chile) es un hito urbano y se supone cierto**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Pobre Edward :l**

**Hola Hola gente linda!**

**Espero estén muy bien como yo, muchas gracias por los favoritos alertas y Reviews de veras que me hacen muy muy feliz. **

**Un abrazote enorme para todos los lectores fantasma que sé están ahí y para** _viivii alice _**ya vemos cómo al parecer no lo hizo u.u, pero ya veremos si algo pasa, muchas gracias! **_Gabymuse_ **la verdad es que si jeje, son todos unos amigos calentones :Z, ay yo amo las paletas y más si Edward me la comprara la guardaría xd. Aah, lindo país y la verdad Colombia la conozco solo por internet al igual que Cartagena y ambos son lindos lugares. Hay cosas que no le aguantamos ni a los amigos jaja Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir ahí!**

**Bueno, sé que había dicho que este era el último cap pero resultó muy largo así que lo corté en dos y el próximo lo subo el domingo o a más tardar el lunes. Esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo me despido!**

**Un abrazote enorme y nos leemos!**

**Chau chau!**

**Pd: lamento si es que hay algún error, mi beta se fue de vacaciones **


	7. Final

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama loca es mía **_

_**Capítulo dedicado a todos ustedes quienes me acompañaron con esta historia :')**_

**"Mi propio cliché"**

**Edward POV**

_-y… creo que…- la hora de la verdad llegó, sentía mis manos sudorosas ante la anticipación- ya no lo quiero…- ¿qué fue eso que oí? Ah, sí…fue mi estúpido corazón de mierda rompiéndose_

…

Me alejé de ese lugar pateando todo a mi paso.

¿Cómo esto pudo pasar? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¡Jodida mierda de vida que tengo!

Me desplomé después de correr y terminar en un sector de la playa vacío.

No quedaba aire en mis pulmones pero eso no me dolía, no me dolían los pies por pegarle a las piedras, no.

Dolía en otro lugar, dolía como el demonio en mi pecho. Un dolor que me ahogaba, un dolor que me hacía jadear. Un dolor que solo ella me podía provocar.

Escondí mi cabeza entre las manos, tenía tantas ganas de echarme a llorar, tenía tanta rabia…tanta decepción.

Y entonces exploté, grité y grité con todas mi fuerzas, con todo lo que sentía en ese momento, grité hasta que se me acabó la voz y la garganta me latió ante el esfuerzo.

Sabía que esto podría pasar, lo sabía y no lo quise pensar.

Yo lo intenté todo… lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, intenté ser más que su amigo pero las estúpidas canciones estaban mal, todo estaba equivocado.

Ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía como la iba a mirar ni cómo iba a volver allá. No tenía puta idea de nada.

Me quedé un poco más sentando frente al mar, mirando sin mirar. Me sentía vacío, y ya las ideas se habían congelado y hecho trizas dentro de mi cabeza. En mi mente había pasado un tornado y era solo desastre, mis ilusiones se habían hundido en el lodo, mi esperanza. Bufé, mi esperanza fue lo primero en irse con el tornado.

Respiré la brisa del mar una vez más y supe que volvería y terminaría este día, lo guardaría en mi cabeza porque había tomado la decisión que tanto tiempo me llevó.

Ya no volvería con Bella y entonces, en las noches de soledad, en las que me quisiera hundir en la mierda iba a recordar este día, iba a recordar sus besos y por último sufriría nuevamente las palabras que ahora me tenían en ruinas. Pero me levantaría, costaría sin embargo yo lo lograría.

Regresé dejando mis huellas en la arena que pronto el mar desvaneció sin demora.

Cuando volví sus ojos me observaron y sentí que me caía y ella solo me miraba sin hacer nada.

Sin embargo, puse una sonrisa antes de ponerme a su lado y que se recostara en mí.

Pegué mi nariz en su cabeza y aspiré, llenando mis pulmones de ese aire envenenado hasta que la última célula se impregnó.

Tocaron música y coreamos, por momentos lograba ser consciente de lo que dejaría y un miedo se apoderaba de mi ser, sin embargo el calor de Bella me traía de vuelta, por ahora.

Al terminar las historias y canciones, un compañero de clase cuyo nombre no recuerdo pasó dando cada dos personas un globo de papel o también conocidos como los globos de los deseos y quise bufar ante eso, pura mierda eso de los deseos.

Sin embargo sonreí mientras veía la carita emocionada de la chica que sin saber me había roto el corazón y sí, me estoy volviendo un marica pero ¿qué más da?

-siempre he querido lanzar uno de estos- casi gritó contenta

-pues al fin lo harás, déjame ayudarte- me ofrecí a ponerlo en el piso para poder encender el fuego que lo haría volar sobre el mar

-su atención compañeros- dijo el presidente- sabemos que algunos de nosotros se irán otros se quedaran, pero todos los que hoy están aquí saben que lo que en esta playa pasó, entre el mar y la arena se quedó- aplausos- somos un buen curso y quiero decirles que lo pasé bacán* con ustedes chiquillos y que los quiero caleta*, de verdad que jamás los voy a olvidar.- se quedó un momento callado ante la emoción del momento- estos globos, amigos, representan lo que somos por decirlo de alguna forma…. Todos vamos a volar en diferentes direcciones, tomaremos distintos caminos pero siempre, siempre recordaran que todos partimos de un mismo lugar, como estos- tomó su globo- que encenderemos todos juntos ahora, en este mismo suelo- seguimos las indicaciones y pronto cada globo fue encendido, mientras ella y yo nos conectábamos en una mirada- ahora, ¡déjenlos volar chiquillos!- gritó y Bella y yo lo hicimos, dejamos libre juntos ese papel volar, iluminando por donde pasaba. Se desató una algarabía de aplausos y chiflidos y por qué no, de llanto también.

Un ejemplo de alguien que ya no estaría era yo.

Miramos los globos desaparecer en el horizonte y nos fuimos a las cabañas.

No dormí nada, no logré dejar de pensar y sentir que no estaba bien. Nada lo estaba.

Al abrir los ojos la mañana del lunes para volver, nada mejoró.

Nos fuimos en el bus en medio de lamentos de que no volveríamos y cosas por el estilo. Nuevamente me senté con Bella pero fui incapaz de intentar algo con ella, simplemente no podía. Me sentía fatigado, desgastado y sin esperanzas ¿mucho melodrama? Sí, pero soy adolescente y puedo.

Me dormí todo el camino de regreso y solo desperté cuando Bella lo hizo, el resto es historia.

Caí en una especie de limbo y hacía las cosas solo porque debía, ir al colegio era mi principal reto y una que otra vez fingí estar enfermo para no asistir.

Esme se preocupaba al igual que el resto de la familia, solo Emmett podría tener una idea de lo que me pasaba.

No volvía a hablar con Bella.

La navidad se acercaba cuando les di la noticia de lo que había decidido ese día en la playa.

-oye- Emmett me interceptó cuando iba hacia mi habitación después del ir al baño a medianoche

-no quiero jugar- respondí secamente haciéndole el quite

-te comportas como un cobarde- me volví para encararlo

-¿qué sabes tú? ¿Alguna vez una chica que querías te rechazó?- controlé mi ira, él no sabía nada

-sigues haciéndolo, dejaste de luchar muy pronto…hermano, la vida no es fácil siempre hay que pelear por lo que quieres- me dijo con voz más amable pero yo simplemente miré a otro lado

-Emmett… ya no sé que más hacer- dije quebrado, si no lo piensas no lo sientes. Cuando lo hacía ya perdía el control, no he llorado pero sigue doliendo

Me tomó el hombro mientras yo miraba al piso

-hermano… si te vas a ir, ¿qué crees que es mejor, ignorar el tiempo o aprovecharlo? Piénsalo, no tienes demasiadas oportunidades en la vida- me palmeó antes de meterse a su habitación. Me quedé parado en el pasillo, meditando el sabio consejo de mi hermano. Mierda que sabía darlos.

Esa noche dormí, tenía que recuperarme para lo que quería hacer.

**Bella POV**

No entendía ni una mierda, ¿no se suponía que Edward me quería? Pedazo de bestia, eso era, un imbécil cobarde.

No me volvió a hablar y yo no soy de las personas que ruegan ni lloran, pero con él lo intenté.

¿Cuántos mensajes le envié? ¿Cuánto lo llamé? Intenté hablarle, intenté verle…pero no quería. No me lo permitió y eso dolió, quisiera decir que fue mi orgullo pero sería una mentirosa, me dolía eso a lo que jamás debí escuchar, eso a lo que jamás debí hacer caso.

Sin embargo ya estaba resignada, resignada a tener que verlo entrar en la sala que se alejara de mí, que no me hablara ni mirara, no sabía nada de él y las flores tampoco aparecieron de nuevo, nada era igual y quise saber que había pasado… pero nadie lo sabía.

Ocupé mi asiento como siempre y me dediqué a jugar una pelusita sobre el banco.

Escuché a alguien entrar pero estaba inmersa en la música como para tomar atención. Me sentía fatal cada día al ver la indiferencia de Edward y había encontrado el modo de sentirme mejor, ignorar todo lo que con él tenía relación.

-hola- despegué momentáneamente la atención de la pelusita y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Demonios.

-¿ahora me hablas de nuevo?- inquirí amargamente pero mi corazón saltó despavorido al oírlo hablar

-creo que sí… lo siento, fui un imbécil. Lo siento de verdad- yo no quería verlo porque me sentía herida- Bella, mírame, por favor- rogó

-Isabella para ti, ya no somos amigos, que te quedé claro Edward-y me levanté de mi asiento sin darle una sola mirada.

Sentía que no podía respirar, mi pecho estaba oprimido y dolía. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué? Corrí al baño y me senté sobre el W.C y lloré.

Golpeé con mis puños las paredes hasta que me dolió, yo no lloraba y menos por hombres, yo no lloro ¡no lloro!

Pero ahora lo hacía, decirle eso a Edward me causó más dolor a mí que a él, estoy segura. Me dolía como laceraciones a carne viva.

Alcé mi cabeza y traté de calmarme, tenía que volver a clases.

Yo iba a superar esto

-lo haré-repetía incansablemente mientras me enjuagaba la cara. Cuando estuvo menos enrojecida regresé.

Edward en su lugar me miraba a cada instante y yo le rehuía.

Las semanas siguientes antes de salir de vacaciones fueron una tortura, Edward me llevaba dulces y paletas que le devolvía con el dolor de mi alma y más aún al ver que él no desistía.

Parecía de esas personas que son golpeadas una y otra y otra vez y se levantan por más y no me quería sentir así. No me gustaba.

Cuando salimos de clases después de una fiesta en donde ignoré a Edward ya no lo vi más y un día Alice se apareció por mi casa, el 24 a eso de las 3 de la tarde.

-hola Bella- no estaba entusiasmada como siempre, nada era como siempre

-hola Ali, ¿cómo estás?- pregunté mientras la hacía pasar a mi pieza. Renée estaba demasiado preocupada por mí y sus miradas me molestaban

-te traje un regalo de navidad- cambió el tema y acepté, ella no me presionaba ni yo a ella.

-también te tengo uno- dije mientras iba a mi closet.

-¡Oh Dios es la que quería!- era una blusa que había visto un día que salimos, una de nuestras últimas salidas. Me abrazó fuertemente- gracias, muchas gracias- dijo sinceramente y derramó un par de lágrimas.

-hey no es para que llores- ella se las secó rápidamente y trató de sonreír. Me estaba ocultando algo

-lo siento, sabes cómo soy, una llorona- la sonrisa se la cayó y casi comienza a llorar pero se contuvo- ten, este es el que te traje- me tendió un papel púrpura y lo tomé. Era bastante liviano. Lo abrí de inmediato y por poco comencé a llorar con la chica que me miraba.

Era un cuadro de vidrio hermoso, que contenía una foto de… Edward y yo durmiendo en el bus. Yo descansaba sobre su pecho mientras él me sostenía con sus brazos. Casi podía respirar su aroma, casi podía sentir su cuerpo. Y la imagen decía más que mil palabras.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas pero las retiré rápidamente

-Edward tiene el mismo- su voz se quebró y quise saber por qué estaba tan triste

-¿algo anda mal?- pregunté para despejar mi cabeza

-yo…él…- se calló abruptamente y tomó su blusa- lo siento Bella, feliz navidad, nos vemos, adiós- y sin darme tiempo salió corriendo de mi habitación y desapareció.

¿Qué rayos?

Tomé el cuadro y lo miré pasando mis dedos por sobre la cara relajada y hermosa de Edward

Lo dejé con cuidado sobre mi cama y entré a la ducha.

Me demoré más de lo necesario y dejé que el equipo de música sonara a todo volumen, necesitaba sacar toda la mierda de mi cabeza.

Cuando salí mis dedos estaban arrugados pero no me sentía mejor.

Me cepillé el cabello mientras alguna canción de _Oasis_ sonaba de fondo. Me puse unos jeans y una polera amplia súper desgasta de _Metallica._

Iba a ponerme las zapatillas cuando miré sobre mi cómoda y vi algo que antes no estaba.

Me paré de inmediato y lo miré.

Era una bola de nieve de cristal…oh, pero no era cualquier bola de nieve.

Era el lugar donde mirábamos las estrellas con Edward, contuve un jadeo al reconocer cada detalle.

Junto al hermoso regalo había una nota que tomé rápidamente y con dedos temblorosos. Casi rompo el papel dentro de mi desesperación, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente en mi pecho cuando comencé a leer

_Bella_

_Sé que te hice daño pero créeme que no tanto como el que me hice a mí mismo, dejé de luchar demasiado pronto, me rendí antes de realmente comenzar a pelear… _

_Lamento haberte dejado de hablar, lamento no haberte mirado una vez más… lamento no haberte tocado o besado una última vez, pero fueron tus palabras, cariño, las que me hicieron trizas. Ese día sábado que pasamos juntos en el pueblo, Bella… jamás lo había pasado tan bien, y el domingo, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando decidiste darme esa oportunidad. No lograba dormir pensando en ti, planeé cada movimiento, cada respiro pero llegaste tú y lo rompiste todo, siempre lo haces y me encanta, me encantas toda tú. Iba a buscarte a tu cabaña cuando te oí hablar con Alice… lo oí Bella, oí que le decías que ya no me querías, no lograba entender que había hecho mal entonces fingí que nada pasó y disfruté los últimos momentos contigo, lanzar el globo a tu lado fue mágico a pesar de que estaba destruido por dentro te sonreí porque te amo_

Recordaba esa conversación con Alice pero Edward, no, no, no… no la oíste entera, ¡Edward no la oíste!

_-¡Alice, es que no lo sé!- respondí sentándome totalmente irritada y confundida_

_-¡no me vengas con esos cuentos! ¡Te vi! No sé qué más quieres negar- ella siempre tenía que saberlo todo…_

_-Alice…- mi voz se quebró cuando ya no pude mentirme más_

_-¿Qué sientes por él Bella?- la miré y luego el piso, cerrando los ojos _

_-yo…- ya no quería estar confundida pero no sabía que pensar ni que sentir- no lo sé…- _

_-vamos Bella, sé que lo sabes- seguía presionando y sentía el vomito verbal ascender por mi garganta mucho antes de que mi cerebro lo procesara_

_-él ha sido tan lindo Alice, tan malditamente lindo… es tan perfecto… lo he pasado tan bien y ha sido todo tan maravilloso- creí que iba a estallar de tanta dicha que de pronto estuvo dentro de mí_

_-¿y?- dilo, dilo_

_-y… creo que…- debía ser sincera conmigo misma- ya no lo quiero… no como un amigo… Alice, creo que me he enamorado de tu hermano- me mordí el labio inferior entre confusa y totalmente feliz_

_Saltamos juntas por un rato más antes de volver a la fogata, donde Alice siempre me repitió lo sabía, lo sabía. _

Continué leyendo con un nudo en la garganta al saber que todo era un maldito enredo

_Y es por eso que creo debes saber que ya no estaré aquí para molestarte ni incomodarte. Me iré a Londres como alumno de intercambio, hoy. Quizá leas esto antes de que me vaya o cuando ya lo haya hecho, como sea te deseo lo mejor Bella, sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame y tú lo amarás como alguna vez quise que lo hicieras conmigo._

_Creo que al final, no logré ser ni tu Superman ni el sol que abriera tus pétalos…_

_Te ama, Edward por siempre tu amigo. _

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero me los sequé y a la velocidad de la luz bajé las escaleras con las pantuflas puestas

-¡mamá! ¿Hace cuanto estuvo Edward aquí?- la agarré por los hombros casi gritándole, ella me miró asustada

-hace…hace unos 20 minutos, hija, Bella ¿qué sucede…?- la solté y corrí por las llaves de la moto scooter que a veces usaba mamá o yo.

-mierda, me lleva 20 minutos…- sin esperar nada salí con la carta en la mano y las llaves en otra. Me monté sobre mi medio de transporte y me puse el casco antes de poner el acelerador a fondo y partir a súper velocidad al aeropuerto, que más encima quedaba a la mierda del mundo.- maldito Edward, te juro que si te has ido te voy a pegar, sufrirás desgraciado- murmuraba en su contra manejando entre los autos, si los carabineros me pillaban iban a detenerme pero no podría importarme menos. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo, solo tenía bien presente que Edward no podía irse, no y no.

Después de manejar como loca llegué y estacioné sin cuidado, dejando el casco sobre el chasis y partí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas dentro del recinto. Mucha gente me miraba pero eso no tenía importancia.

Debía encontrar a Edward.

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor abordar el vuelo 8, partimos en menos de 2 minutos _

¡Santa caca! Emprendí la carrera más apresurada de mi vida, saltando niños, maletas, personas y perros que se atravesaran en mi camino. Sentía mi corazón dando tumbos en mi pecho, marcando los segundos que me separaban de Edward, la voz seguía sonando y logré llegar al lugar.

Demasiado tarde. El avión ya había partido. Intenté salir sintiendo como mi corazón se hacía pequeño y millones de gotas inundaban mis ojos pero la puerta estaba vigilada.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que salir! ¡No lo entiende! – el guardia me alzó porque no quería desistir e insistía en escapar

-cálmese o tendré que llamar a la policía- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarme frente al vidrio donde veía al único chico que quise alejarse de mí sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Me quedé de rodillas en el piso, con la cabeza y manos apoyadas contra el vidrio y me importó un reverendo pepino estar llorando como Magdalena en un aeropuerto en víspera de navidad.

-¡mierda Edward! Eres un estúpido imbécil, ¡me dejaste sola! ¡Me dejaste sola!- refunfuñaba contra nadie. Esto dolía y dolía mucho más que la indiferencia.- yo también te quiero Edward, también te amo- susurré contra el frío vidrio, cuando ya dejé de llorar y solo hipaba. Por qué tuve que tardar tanto en darme cuenta de esa simple verdad. Típico, Bella siempre llega tarde. Estúpida

-¿puedo saber qué demonios haces dándole tus mocos al vidrio?- oh por Dios, esa voz…

Me di la vuelta de inmediato para verlo ahí parado mirándome con las manos en los bolsillos y su pelo hecho un desastre

-¡Edward! ¡Estás aquí! Yo creí que tú, pero no porque tú… y yo…y…- me lancé a sus brazos, enredando mis piernas en su cadera y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Me abrazó de vuelta, apretándome a su cuerpo.

-no es mi culpa que la naturaleza llame…y tenga que ir al baño cuando me den ganas- se encogió de hombros

Y yo solo pude darle un profundo beso, sostuve su rostro mientras me lo comía-literalmente- salvajemente.

-vaya eso…eso fue…wow…- susurró después de que me alejé jadeando al igual que él y entonces la rabia me atacó

Le di una cachetada

-¡nunca más se te ocurra hacer algo como esto! ¡Jamás!- amenacé mientras él me miraba estupefacto

-lo siento, está bien…pero, yo no entiendo que haces aquí- dijo y caí en la realidad

-no terminaste de escuchar la conversación, fisgón- su ánimo decayó y miró a otro lado pero sostuve su rostro- no, escúchame… yo le dije a Alice que no te quería pero como amigo, Edward yo ya no quiero ser solo tu amiga- me bajé de mi posición sobre él y acomodé mi desastroso cabello tras mis orejas- Edward…. ¿Tú-tú quisieras ser mi-mi novio?- pregunté y me miró con los ojos abiertos

-no se supone que…- rodé los ojos

-si no quieres di que no- okey, todo esto fue en vano.

-¡claro que quiero!- me alzó en sus brazos y reí a carcajadas mientras me daba besos en el cuello- pero es solo que se supone que yo debería pedírtelo- susurró en mi oído

-tú me conquistaste, yo te pregunto si quieres ser mi novio, es la ley de la vida- me encogí de hombros mientras él se reía

-ay Bella, mi Bella- murmuró pegando su frente a la mía para después juntar nuestros labios.

-sí, tu Bella- dije en medio de los besos.

En eso estábamos cuando una voz por alto parlante nos interrumpió

_El dueño de la moto scooter se encuentra mal estacionado, por favor retírese ya que los autos no pueden salir _

-Ops, creo que esa soy yo- dije apenada y él se rió antes de acompañarme a la salida por mi moto.

Anduve sin licencia de conducir, en pantuflas, en víspera de navidad solo para decirle a mi mejor amigo si quería ser mi novio, ¿creen que él me haya conquistado? Nah, yo creo que lo que él hizo fue enamorarme hasta el tuétano, el desgraciado se quedó con mi corazón y realmente si fue mi sol, siempre lo ha sido y creo que siempre lo será. Mi mejor amigo se convirtió en mi novio, es el típico cliché, pero es _mi _cliché

* * *

***bacán en Chile es como genial, estupendo magnifico, etc. **

***Caleta, en ese contexto quiere decir harto, mucho, demasiado, por si las dudas xd**

**Hola Hola Gente linda! ¿Qué les pareció el final? Ojalá les haya gustado ;)**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que agregaron de favoritos esta historia y las alertas, también quiero nombrar a algunas personas que me dejaron su opinión y de paso me alegraron el día **

***_belly bells cullen- salvatore_**

***_anónimo_***

_***Lilly Black Masen**_

_***viivii alice***_

_***beeLeem**_

_***yuno ryuzaki**_

_*****Gabymuse****_

_***Alice V Greene Masen Cullen***_

_***nesines**_

**Bueno, cada * significa cuántas veces estuvieron presentes y me alegraron el día, de verdad que son las mejores!**

**Ahora, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen me encanta que te encante xd, muchas gracias! nesines todas queremos un novio como Ed que pena que no existan ;l yo también me hice adicta a esa canción jaja , muchas gracias! Gabymuse OMG a mí también me encanta siempre logra hacerme reír a carcajadas, y acá si es popular, bastante jaja xd, bueno estabas en lo correcto, los hombres nunca terminan de escuchar y ese Edward es todo un gosador jeje xd y espero que no haya valido un reverendo cacahuate xd, muchas gracias!**

**En fin, es el momento de decir adiós en esta historia pero quiero que sepan que de verdad les estoy muy muy agradecida, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bueno también darle las gracias a los lectores silenciosos, también se los agradezco un montón!**

**Bien, un abrazote al estilo Emmett Cullen para todos!**

**Chau chau *-***

**Pd: ya saben, mi beta me abandono así que discúlpenme si hay algún error **


End file.
